the marriage law
by Lady Zamirah Moonstar
Summary: a new law is made and is put into affect. but what happens when a girl is not petitioned for anyone. who will the minister of magic pick to play the role as Hermione's husband. please read and review. ch. 23 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: i do not own hp, jk rowling does. **

The-boy-who-lived was running down the castle corridors up to the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione. He had to tell her of the bad news on the front page of the Prophecy newspaper. He entered through the portrait and saw Ginny in the common room.

"Ginny, where is Hermione?"

Ginny looked at the daily prophecy in his hand, then finally answered, "She already knows."

Hermione came out of the girl's dorm and entered the common room. She saw Harry and said, "Hello."

"Hermione, did you receive any petitions for marriage yet?"Harry asked as he took a few steps towards her.

"No, thank Merlin I did not. I hope no one sends me anything."

"Well, if you do receive any petitions, i wish you the best."

"Thank you, Harry. Well, we are almost late for potions. Let's go." Hermione said as she walked towards the portrait. Harry followed Hermione down to the dungeons.

Severus Snape, the most feared professor of Hogwarts sat at his desk and watched the class come in. He never cared too much to watch, but today he would because of a certain Gryffindor he admired. Then, he saw Hermione Granger walk in and take her seat with Harry and Ron. Severus then got out of his seat and walked to the front of the class.

"Silence!" Severus yelled over the commotion. The class immediate fell to silence and listened.

"You all know today that we will be brewing the Mandrake Potion. So, here are the directions and ingredients. Get started. I will be around in 90 minutes to check your potion." Severus ordered his students.

The students then got up from their seats and walked over to the ingredients cupboard, gathered the necessary ingredients, and went back to their seats. Then began to brew their potion.

Hermione was paired off alone again from what Severus noticed. Hermione began the potion step by step, adding the proper ingredients and stirring when told to do so. After 60 minutes, Hermione finished the potion and watched it turn the exact color of chocolate brown. Just like her eyes. Hermione then smiled to herself a little. Then she sat down at her desk and opened up her book to the Mandrake potion and began to take notes on it.

Severus noticed that Hermione was taking notes and her potion was already bottled on her desk. He saw it were a perfect color, then smiled inwardly to himself by how perfect it was.

Draco, out of jealousey, saw her vial near the edge and bumped the table hard enough with his butt to knock it in the floor.

Hermione saw her vial fall in the floor and smash, the contents spilled all over.

cwas all he said. Then he chuckled to himself as he turned to his partner, Crabbe and whispered, " she will get a zero for today."

"YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE DRACO." Hermione yelled out loud.

Everyone stopped working and Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up you little mudblood. What are you going to do about it?"

Hermione then smacked Draco across the face.

Severus got up and rushed to the two before any more swings could happen and separated them.

Draco's cheek was red and his features were molded into pure rage."You're gonna pay for that you mudblood bitch!" Draco snarled at Hermione. Then he left the classroom, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini folllowing in his wake.

"50 points from Gryffindor for fighting in class and you will see me after class, Miss Granger." Severus sneered and then the bell rang.

All of the students put their vials on his desk, and scurried out of his class.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and prayed only for the less severe punishment as they left Hermione alone with Professor Snape.

* * *

"Come with me," Severus told her as he walked towards the door. Hermione then just followed behind him, she didn't know what he was planning or going to do about what she did in his class.

Severus timed his strides with Hermione as they walked down the corridors, then they walked outside and down towards the lake.

Hermione found it to be very weird for him to go outside, so she then wondered where they were going.

Severus then arrived at the lake and sat down in the shade on a tall rock he climbed up on.

"What are you doing, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Just come up here, Miss Granger and you will see." Severus replied.

Hermione just climbed up on the rock and sat next to him. Severus then shifted his body so that he were facing her, "I want you to face me, Miss Granger."

"I would like to know what you are doing?" Hermione asked as she turned to face him.

"Now, look me in the eye, and tell me what happened in my classroom."

Hermione just looked at him in shock.

"So you do not get expelled, so I can protect you from Draco."

"Protect me?"

"Yes, now tell me what happened."

"I finished my potion 30 minutes early before you would come around and inspect. It was a perfect potion that would probably look just like yours. So, when I finished, I didn't want you to think I didn't do anything in your class, so I pulled out my books and started to take notes on the Mandrake Potion. Then, Draco hit the table purposely and knocked my vial in the floor. He said 'Ooops. Oh, well.' Then he laughed and added' she will get a zero for today.' I then called him an asshole. He then said 'Shut up you little mudblood. What are you going to do about it?' When he called me a mudblood, i got pist off and slapped him. Then you got in between us andseparated us. That was when Draco said 'You're gonna pay for that you mudblood bitch!'. That is what happened." Hermione finished.

Severus kept his eye contact on her for a moment and realized she told the truth. Severus then nodded.

"Ok. You will not get a zero for today, infact, you can make it up tonight in my dungeons. 8:00 p.m. do not be late.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two: in trouble with the ministry of magic

Sitting on the rock as she watched her potions professor jump down to the ground, then stride away with his robes billowing behind him, Hermione was baffled as to why he were suddenly nice to her. To let her make up the potion later on tonight and protect her from being expelled and Draco? How is he going to protect her from Draco? Hermione just hopped off the rock and walked back up to the castle and entered the Great Hall. She then saw Harry and Ron playing Wizard's chess. She approached them and sat down next to them.

"Hey Harry, Ron."

"Hey." They said in unison.

"Well, what happened with you and the bat?" Harry asked.

"Well, I got a detention tonight with him and Cannot be late."

"Figured. Draco would get away with that." Ron said as he glared at Draco.

"Well..." Hermione paused as she saw Professor Snape whispering into Professor Dumbledore's ear. Then Professor Dumbledore looked up at Hermione with a shocked look on his face. Then Professor Dumbledore whispered back into Severus' ear. He then nodded and looked at Hermione for a brief moment before focusing on his lunch.

Sitting up at the High Table, Severus noticed Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise talking in a group and looking over at Hermione occasionally. Severus knew what they were planning to do and he hated them bastards for what they are about to do and he must stop it no matter what.

Hermione then saw the time and said her goodbyes. Draco and his gang walked by and headed towards Hermione's classroom to wait.

Hermione then started to head towards Herbology, Severus followed behind her to keep an eye on her.

As Hermione turned the corner, she were punched really hard in the face. Hermione fell to the ground and her books flew everywhere.

" I told you that you would pay for what you did in potions today. Well, here is your payback." Draco then unzipped his fly. Then, he positioned himself on her, but he felt a strong hand rip him off of her. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise all looked at the tall shadow that towered them, they let Hermione go and ran off.

"Draco, you want to dirty your pureblood dick with a mudblood, what would happen if your father would find out you were screwing a mudblood?" The silky voice asked.

"..." Draco were scared to say a word. He broke free from the man's grip and fled in the wake of his friends.

The man then looked down upon Hermione, then he helped her up.

"Thank you." Hermione thanked as her head were tilted upward. Then she looked at her knight in shining armor and saw it were her potions professor. He saved her yet again from a horrible fate.

"You're welcome. Well, would you like for me to walk you to your class?" Severus asked.

"I am in your debt with you saving my life twice."

"You will pay me back one day. Sorry I referred to you as a mudblood. That is such a horrible name to call a muggleborn. I hate it very much. But that was the only way he would understand me if I talked like that because he has an IQ of 3."

Hermione giggled at his insult on Draco. Then added, "I agree."

Hermione then saw her class, "Well, here is my class. Thank you for your kindness. I will never speak of it's rareness."

Severus nodded, turned on his heel, and strided away with robes billowing behind him.

Hermione watched as he strided away. Then she pondered, _I wonder what is making him suddenly be so nice to me? Well, i guess that i will find out sooner or later. _

_

* * *

_

8:00 p.m.

Hermione arrived at the potions class on time and knocked.

"Enter." Severus said.

Then Hermione opened the door and shut it behind her. She saw him sitting at his desk and saw a cauldron with ingredients on the table in front of his desk.

Severus looked up from grading essay papers and then said, " the directions are on the board, you may begin."

Hermione set her things on the seat and began the Mandrake potion. Severus watched her closely as she poured in the liquids, chopped up the ingredients, and stirred when told to do so. Then, 60 minutes later, he watched the liquid turn a perfect chocolate brown.

Hermione put the potion in the vial and set it up on his desk.

"I must test it." Severus said, getting up.

"How might I ask?" Hermione asked baffled.

Severus drew out his wand and said "Petrificus Totalus" while pointing at Hermione. Hermione froze and fell to the floor. Severus took the potion she made and poured it into her mouth. Then he watched her almost immediately come out of it.

"Damn." was all that he said.

"You ass!" Hermione spatted at him." Why did you do that?"

"Very good, Hermione. You get 100 percent. You may leave if you like. I will take care of the clean up." Severus told her.

Hermione just gathered her things and left his classroom completely bewildered.

Severus gathered all the empty vials that he could find and then started to bottle up Hermione's Mandrake Potion. Then he put it into his storage, and locked it up. Then, he went into his chambers and prepared for bed.

Hermione went up to her Head Girl room and got ready for bed. She couldn't believe his behavior. She just sighed and snuggled into her bed with her cat at her head and drifted into dreamland.

* * *

Next Morning... 

Hermione awoke feeling new and refreshed; she then got ready for another day. She got dressed and went downstairs to the Great Hall to eat breakfast with her friends Ron and Harry.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?"Hermione asked as she settled herself at the table to her breakfast.

"You are in trouble, Hermione." Harry said gloomly.

"With what?" Hermione looked at Ron because he knew he would have the answer.

"The Ministry of Magic has you as well as a few others that were not petitioned by midnight last night on a blacklist." Ron answered. "Therefore, you will be paired randomly with a pureblood wizard."

"Who is Ginny Marrying?" Hermione asked.

"Draco. His father, Lucius, paid off a few officials so that his son could keep the line pure." Ron said as he drank orange juice from his goblet.

"Then, who am I going to be paired up with?" Hermione pondered out loud. _I must be completely worthless to anyone. I cannot believe that no one would petition for me. I must be that ugly._ Hermione then began to feel the tears, she got up and without a word, she left the Great Hall and walked towards the lake to the rock where she and Severus talked about the fight that day and cried to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS. THEREFORE, I SHALL CONTINUE AND GIVE YOU WHAT YOU ARE ALL WAITING FOR. HOPE YOU PUT ME IN YOUR FAVORITES. **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3: THE MINISTRY'S PICK

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic sat in his huge office and looked at the remaining candidates. He decided that he would pair them off by the things they liked to do. However, he did not have that kind of information so he then began to write out on parchment:

**_Characteristic Traits_**

**_1. hobbies- _**

**_2. what you like in a man- _**

**_3. Interests- _**

**_4. What you like to do on your free time- _**

**_5. Do you want children- _**

After he were finished writing it, he held it up in the air and thought it were a masterpiece. He then sat i tdown gently on the desk and called for his secretary.

"Mortiana." Cornelius called.

"Yes, sir?" A middle-aged woman appeared wearring glasses and formal dress robes.

"Run me 10 copies of this and send them to the school, Hogwarts." Cornelius ordered.

"Right away, sir." Mortiana took the parchment from him and ran copies. Then she put them in a large envelope, and gave them to the owl.

"Hogwarts Headmaster at once, understand?" Mortiana told the owl.

The owl hooted once to show acknowledgement and then flew out of the open window and towards Hogwarts.

**_

* * *

_**

Dumbledore's office...

Albus Dumbledore received an owl from the Minister of Magic. He took the envelope from the owl and gave the owl a lemon drop. The owl then flew away, leaving Dumbledore with the envelope. He pulled out the parchments and saw names stickered to the parchments. He then saw the following names:

girls- boys

Hermione Granger- Severus Snape

Minerva McGonnagall-Albus Dumbledore

Ginny Weasley-Dean Thomas

Cho Chang-Remus Lupin

Pavarti Patel-Harry Potter

Dumbledore sighed at this list because he knew that Cornelius Fudge had already picked them even if they are compatible or now. Dumbledore then called Fawkes, his beautiful Phoenix to deliver the Characteristic traits to the 10 unmarried candidiates.

Hermione sat in herbology class with Harry and Ron taking notes while they talked. She were use to them talking and she could focus on Madam Sprout talking about the Mandrakes. Hermione was taking notes when she saw her Potions Professor walk in and whispered something into her ear. Hermione then put her nose back into her books when she heard Professor Sprout say, "Yes, you can borrow her."

"Miss Granger, come with me." Severus told her.

"ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Some of the students said in unison.

"Damn, what did she do?" Dean Thomas asked as Hermione was packing her books into her bag.

"Shut up, Dean." Hermione spatted at him.

Dean chuckled as he went back to hisnotes.

Hermione followed her Potions Professor out and into the corridors up to Dumbledore's office.

"So what did I do?"

"Not the fight in my class, I didn't say a word." Severus told her. "Although..."

"Although what?" Hermione curiously asked, hoping that he would tell her.

"Although I found it amusing that you would smack him, and the look on his face when you did it." Severus started to chuckle.

Hermione stopped walking and looked at her Potions Professor like what-the-hell-is-he-drinking. Severus stopped laughing as he approached the gargoyle. He collected his composure and then said, "Lemondrops."

The gargoyle came alive and began to spiral up. Hermione stepped up on the step and Severus followed suit. As they approached the door, Severus strided more quickly up to it and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Anytime." Severus walked in behind her and shut the door.

"Hello, Severus, Miss Granger, Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you." They said in unison.

"As you both are well aware, Cornelius Fudge has passed the Marriage Law."

They nodded yes.

"Well, you two as well as 8 others in this school, are not married to another witch or wizard, therefore, leaving Cornelius to decide who marries who.

"Rubbish! He cannot do that." Severus protested.

"Who am I going to marry?" Hermione asked. "No one petitioned for me, so, who is left?"

"Miss Granger, look at this list please, and you will see who your husband is." Albus handed her the list.

Hermione saw her name first on the list next to her Potions Professor's name. Hermione's facial expression was pure shock. She looked like someone died in front of her.

Severus looked at Hermione and as he took the paper from her loose-gripped hands, Hermione ran out of Dumbledore's office, crying.

Severus looked down at his name next to Hermione's and looked up at Albus.

"Has he gone mad? I cannot marry her. She is 17 and i am 35."

"Not technically, Severus, she is 18 now due to the timeturner."

"If I am to marry, Miss Granger, I will need a raise so that I can support her and myself, plus any children that might come along the way." Severus said.

"As you wish, but you must marry Miss Granger."

"As stated by the Marriage Law, I can decide. I will return in 2 hours." Severus said as he turned on his heel and strided out of Dumbledore's office with his robes billowing behind him.

Severus knew that he had to talk to Hermione about their marriage. He were going to show her how comforting he can be. So she would feel at ease being around him and not think he is a snarky bastard. He'd try that spot he took her to down by the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS AND I AM GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKED THE PLOT TWIST WITH GINNY AND DEAN. I'D FIGURE THAT YOU WOULD ALL LIKE THE OFFICIALS KEEP THE MONEY AND SCREW HIM OVER BIG TIME. THAT WAS FUNNY MYSELF._**

Chapter 4: Down by the lake

Hermione sat on the rock where severus took her, it were her favorite spot, looking over the lake and watching the sun set into the water like a flame going on the water until it dies out. Hermione observed the colors of bright orange, pinks, and purples so much that she did not hear her future husband creep up behind her and sat next to her.

"Hermione." Severus said gently in a velvet voice.

From hearing her name called so close and snapping her back to reality, she jumped.

"Umm-" Hermione paused as to whom called her name, seeing it were Severus, she began to blush slightly.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not." Hermione sniffed and wiped her tears away with her school robe sleeve.

"What's the matter?" Severus asked, trying to sound caring.

"Well, I have to marry you in I don't know how long of a time, as far as I have known you, you were mean to me throughout all my years here, which I never blamed you why; also you never gave me the actual credit for being the know-it-all that I am. I mean honestly, you probably figure me to be annoying and you don't want anything to do with me and-"

"Hermione, I do not think you are annoying, you are brilliant, like me. That is just an act, to tell you the truth. I am nice around my colleagues, and I will be nice around you, like now." Severus took out his pure white hankerchief and handed it to her because she were wiping her eyes raw.

"Here, it's clean." He held it out to her delicately laced through his fingers.

Hermione took the hankerchief from him and dabbed her eyes. "Thank you, Professor."

"No need for formalities, call me Severus. But Professor infront of everyone else."

"Deal. So, why are you down here?"

"To check on you, to see if I can calm you down a bit."

"Wha?" Hermione looked at Severus baffled.

"To have a chat before we are married, like ground rules, stuff like that."

"What are the rules?"

"Well, first rule, don't touch anything. Second rule, I want to see you happy-"

"Happy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I would like to know if you are happy, well, I will try all I can to make you happy."

"That is so nice of you."

"The third rule, you can have a will."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked shock written all over her face._ I can't believe him. Is he drunk?_

"Yes, Hermione. You can finish school, I will even let you have your apprenticeship you never asked me for."

"How did you-"

"Albus told me. I would have told you to come down to my dungeon one day and not say why and -sort of say, surprise you."

"Er- I would love it, thank you so much."

Severus quirked a small smile.

"Severus, do you know when we are to get married?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked at the sun as it's last color went under the water and the purples and blues mixed in the sky with the colors of the night.

"Right now. Well, are you ready to head back up to the castle?"

"I guess so, thanks for our little chat. I now feel I've gotten to know you a little more."

"Maybe one day, you will get to know me a lot more." Severus grinned.

Hermione just shrugged and was escorted back to the portrait.

"This is where I leave. I shall see you later." Severus told her.

"Bye, Professor, thank you for escorting me." Hermione replied to Severus as he turned on his heel and strided away. She watched him turn into his snarky self.

"Anytime." Severus said as he walked away with his robes billowing behind him.

As Hermione went up to her Head Dorm, she saw Fawkes on the table waiting patiently for her.

"Hello Fawkes. Here you go." Hermione petted him on his head as she took the message while giving him a piece of garlic bread.

Hermione opened the note from Professor Dumbledore which read:

**_Dear Miss Granger,_**

**_It is to my sincerest apoligies that we have to postpone your wedding ceremony to Severus due to the fact that Cornelius couldn't make it due to a family member getting ill. Therefore, you will be informed as to your new wedding date. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

Hermione then sighed in relief that the wedding was post poned. She were so happy that she could dance around in her room. Hermione then smiled as she went into her washroom to get a shower before going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_a/n: this is my first wedding chapter i have ever written. i am sorry if it is messed up so do give me some tips so i can repost and revise.

* * *

Chapter five: The wedding _**

Hermione were asleep peacefully when abrupt-loud knocks were upon her door.

"Miss Granger, it is time for you to get married. I need you to let me in." Minerva McGonnagall spoke loudly through the door with Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey all waiting for her to open the door.

Hermione then stumbled out of bed and walked up the door. She unlocked the door and opened it to a crack to see who it was. Then she let them in.

"Good morning, Hermione." Madam Pomfrey said cheerfully as she came in holding a hanger.

"Good morning, everyone." Hermione groggily said as she sat down in the chair Madam Hooch pulled up in front of the mirror.

"So, who are you to marry?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she gently took the dress from the hanger.

"Snape." Hermione said bluntly.

Pomfrey and Hooch looked at each other in shock. Minerva waived her hands as to get back to work.

Hooch began to fix up Hermione's hair while Minerva did her make up.

When they were done, Pomfrey helped Hermione slip on the dress.

"You know, Severus is a hard man to impress. But I think that you will take his breath away when we are done with you." Hooch told Hermione.

Hermione wasn't paying attention. This gave Minerva the impression that something could be wrong.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Minerva asked.

"No." Hermione replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Several things. Where do you want me to start?" Hermione asked, now looking at her.

"From where you began with the problems."

"Well, I told my parents and they don't like the fact I am marrying one of my professors. My father is on his way now. Another thing, my mother disowned me for this. Also, I am as young as I am, marrying the most feared professor in this school. I cannot believe no one petitioned for me, I must be totally fucking ugly, and what is going to happen to me when I am married to Snape. I am not ready for the marriage bed. I am probably going to be an annoying little bitch to him and he will never be happy with me." Hermione began to cry like her life was coming at an end.

"Hermione, I am sure that everything will be all right." Minerva told her reassuredly."Well, it's time. I am to escort you to Dumbledore's office."

Hermione followed her head of house to Dumbledore's office.

Severus stood there in his black formal robes waiting for Hermione to arrive. Minerva then walked in and Hermione was behind her looking down at her bouquet.

Severus narrowed his eyes and knew something was bothering her. Severus then decided that now wasn't the time or the place to ask her, but he would ask her tonight before they went to bed.

Hermione stood arm's length from Severus; then,Minerva then walked to Hermione's right to mark the position of her father to give her away to Severus.

Cornelius then entered the room and began to speak, "Who are the participants in this ceremony?"

"Professor Severus Snape and Hermione Granger." Albus spoken before Severus could open his mouth.

"I see.Well, let's begin." Fudge announced.

**a/n: i do not know of the wedding vowels, so maybe you all can help me out with that. i have never been to a wedding so sorry for no details on the wedding setting. also thank you to that special someone for the advice, therefore i shall give more details.**

Fudge then began the ceremony and Minerva handed Hermione's hand to Severus and he took her up beside him. Not letting go of her hand.

"We are gathered here today to wed this man and this woman under the marriage ceremony of the highest level; the wizard oath. So, before we do the oath, you may say your vowels." Cornelius said.

"Severus, I cannot believe I am marrying the most feared professor of Hogwarts. But I do not fear you, I respect you. So I will try to stay out of your way and not be a burden to you, while at the same time, fufill my duties as a wife." Hermione said as she slipped the ring on his finger.

Severus bit back a laugh, but he chuckled to himself.

"Hermione, I would have never dreamed of becoming your husband, but in all my power, I will do everything i can to bring you happiness and to protect you."

Then at the part to where Severus was slipping the ring onto Hermione's finger, Hermione's father bursted into Dumbledore's office yelling, " Hermione Jane Granger, you will not marry that man."

"Mr. Granger, you are not to interrupt this ceremony." Cornelius told him rage building up.

"Hermione, you are coming with me home. You will not marry someone twice your age." Brian Granger, a man of 5'9 height then grabbed her by the wrist and then began to drag her until a fist swiftly came into contact with his jaw and knocked him on the ground.

"Touch her again like that you son of a bitch, you will regret the day you were born." Severus yelled as he pulled Hermione close to him. Then he whispered, " It's ok. It's ok. He will not handle you like that again." Severus said as he rocked her slowlywhile he held her in his embrace.

Brian then got to his feet and wiped away the blood coming from his lip.

"I want him out of here." Severus told Albus in an agrivated and angry tone. " I will marry your daughter whether you like it or not." He added with a sneer.

Brian then was escorted out by Minerva who had her wand out and at the ready if in case he tried anything.

Severus then moved with Hermione and put her in her place where she were before. Then Cornelius positioned himself in front of them

"You may now kiss the bride." Cornelius said.

Severus then leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Hermione's lips, then he pulled back. Severus and his young bride then walked down the hall with Minerva to go into there new rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: thank you all for your kind reviews. i also thank you on the wedding vows help. reread the new ch. 5!**

Chapter 6: Wedding nights of heaven and hell

Hermione and Severus entered there new and spacious living quarters. Hermione's mouth dropped and she could not believe how beautiful it was. Hermione walked over to the door which was the bathroom. The bathroom was like a jacuzzi. Hermione came back out and explored the balcony.

"I can see you like it." Severus asked rhetorically."

"Like it, Severus I love it." Hermione said shocked by the beauty of the room.

"Good, this is my personal quarters. This is where the 'most feared professor sleeps.'" Severus looked at her.

"So, did you like my vows?" Hermione asked in a hopeful voice that he would.

"Did you mean them?" Severus asked quirking an eyebrow and he knew the answer.

"Yes I did. I cannot believe you knocked out my father. That was hillarious." Hermione began to laugh. "Something I will never forget."

"It was, wasn't it?" Severus then started to laugh while shaking his head.

"Umm, Severus.." Hermione trailed off.

"Yes, Hermione?" Severus stopped laughing and got a little serious.

"Did you mean your vows?" Hermione asked in her hopeful voice. She knew he could be really mean like how she knew Severus from being a student.

"..Of course I did or I wouldn't have punched our father in the jaw for touching you." Severus told her with meaning in his voice.

"Well, depending on how you and my father got along, I was going to tell you something." Hermione got quieter as she talked and looked away from Severus.

"And what would that be?" Severus moved closer to her and cupped her chin in his hand to cause her to look him in the eye.

"Hermione Hermione. There is a fight down in the courtyard." Ron came in yelling while holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"How did you know where.." Hermione asked baffled.

"McGonnagall gave it to me." Ron waved the paper in his hand. " Now come on. They are fighting over a girl."

"Who?"

"Ginny." Ron yelled back.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other and then ran out the door together.

* * *

Down at the Courtyard... 

"She's mine you filth!" Draco exclaimed as punched Dean in the stomach.

"Fuck off, Draco, she's my wife now." Dean gave a low blow which dropped Draco to the ground.

Dean then got on top of Draco and began to punch him.

Ginny shrieked in fear as to who would win her. Ginny were crying and then she saw Hermione and Professor Snape running up to them.

"Miss Granger, you take care of Miss Weasley and I will handle them two." Severus told Hermione as he went for the two boys wrestling on the grould like cub bears playing roughly.

"Break it up!" Severus yelled as he pulled them apart.

The two boys then looked at each other, their jaws clenched together and there facial expressions had pure rage written on them.

Severus then took them both by the robes up to the castle to Dumbledore's office.

"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Dean and I got married like just now, and Draco showed up and started a fight. Something about his father paying for me. Dean wouldn't allow it and then that's when the shit hit the fan and they started pushing and shoving. Then they began swinging." Ginny sobbed on Hermione's robes.

"If it makes you feel better, Professor Snape knocked my father on the floor for touching me."

"Oh my god. That's fucked up." Ginny then giggled.

"Now, let's go to Professor Dumbledore's office and sort this mess out." Hermione then walked with her best friend up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Dumbledore's office... 

"Severus, what did they do?" Albus asked as he watched Severus manuever the two boys around like they were luggage.

"These two boys were fighting over a girl in the courtyard. My wife will bring Ginny in."

"You're married, Professor?" Draco asked.

Severus looked at Draco with slit eyes, his jaw began to clench. Then the door abruptly opened and Hermione came in with Ginny.

Draco looked at Hermione, then commented, " You married the mudblood?"

"Don't you ever call her that in front of me again!" Severus gripped his cloak to where he were inches from his face and said through his teeth. His eyes were narrowed on the little brat that has it all shoved up his ass. Severus hated him for using that name to any of the muggleborns, especially Hermione.

Draco closed his eyes and whimpered at the sudden anger that ran through every word that his head of house said to him.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed. She could not believe his sudden change from hating her one day up to completely protecting her.

Albus looked at Severus with astonishment written across his face, his mouth fell slightly open. Albus did notice a change in his behavior.

"Hermione, you get 10 points for stopping the fight. I will want a full written report on what happened when you arrived as well as Mr. Weasley on my desk as soon as you can. In the meantime, I shall deal with the matters at hand." Albus rewarded with a smile and a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione then left Dumbledore's office and went to her new room to get ready for her Transfiguration class she was already late for.

"Now Severus, tell me what happened." Albus asked looking at the Professor through his half moon spectacles.

"Well, when I was with my wife in our new room, Ron Weasley came in abruptly without knocking and told us about the fight in the courtyard. So me and Hermione ran down to the scene and when we arrived, I saw the two boys swinging and rolling on the ground like two male bears fighting over the female. So I immediately ran over to them and pulled them apart. Hermione checked Ginny. It was like I take the boys and she take the girl. I then broke them apart, then I took them up here. Hermione dropped Ginny here and we are where we are now." Severus briefly explained.

"Ok, Severus. That will be all. I will have a talk with them, then I shall hand Draco over to you for you to punish."

Severus sneered and looked at Draco, anger in his eyes and then strided out of Albus's office with his robes billowing behind him.

Dumbledore then looked at Ginny and said, "My dear, you can leave for yourHerbology class. You were not involved in this fight although they were fighting over you."

"Thank you, Professor." Ginny thanked as she walked out of Dumbledore's office.

Ginny then walked to the common room in a trance and got her pack and walked to Herbology. Ginny entered the class and Professor Sproutlooked at her, then motioned for her to take her seat next to Collin Creavey.

Then, after Transfiguration, Hermione met up with Ron and Harry in the hallway as they walked down the stairs to the potions lab in the dungeon.

"How is the Git?" Ron asked.

"He's very nice to me if you are wondering. I mean he punched my father in the face." Hermione told him giggling.

Harry laughed at imagining that happening.

Severus sat at his desk and watched the children pour in. Then he heard Hermione's giggle and saw her walk in with the other two who made the Golden Trio. He watched as they took there usual seat in the far back corner furthest away from his desk. Severus then saw the last student come in and shut the door behind him. Severus got out of his seat and tapped the board with his wand. Then directions appeared for a complicated potion came visible along with the ingredients.

"Get to work." Severus said as he scanned the class.

Hermione and other students got up and got the ingredients for there teams while the other students at the table were preparing the tools.

Hermione came back and she laid the ingredients. She opened her advanced potions book to page 394. Then she began to brew her potion. Hermione knew that after about 90 minutes, he would start to check them starting from the back of the room where they were.

Hermione brewed the potion and finished it up in 88 minutes. Then she bottled it up and Severus came around and took it from her hands.

Severus looked at the color up in the light, then rocked the bottle back and forth to check the thickness. Then he gave it back saying, " A."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione thanked with a smile.

Severus just looked at her skeptically, then grinned as he walked away.

"I pity those who are not finished now, so bottle your potions, clean up, and get out." Severus said in his snarky tone.

The children then did what they were told and scurried out.

Hermione was the last to leave and before she could make it to the door, Severus cut her off.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry for my rude manners in public." Severus told her with his arms on both tables blocking her way to the door.

"It's ok, Severus. I understand." Hermione then tried to push through his right arm and he then wrapped it around her waist and she spun around facing the class room.

Hermione's breath drawed up in her as Severus whispered in her ear, "I will make it up to you tonight." Then he let her go.

"Crazy Git." Hermione spatted playfully.

Severus clenched his jaw and started to go for her, but she ran off. Then he laughed at the game she played and he would play along with it for a while. _I do not mind the games, infact, I think I will have fun with her until she is ready._ Severus grinned thinking to himself and then he walked out of his quarters and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

The Great Hall... 

Hermione sat in between Ron and Harry and grabbed some food on her plate and glared at the slytherin table and didn't see Draco there. She did not see Dean at the gryffindor table either. Ginny was sitting alone playing in her food.

"Ginny, come over here and sit with me." Hermione called to Ginny.

Ginny took her plate and moved over with the Golden Trio.

"Ginny, how are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Ok, they both got a month's detention. Plus whatever Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall does to them."Ginny responded gloomishly.

"Don't worry, all is well. Me and Snape are married." Hermione told Ginny in a tone to hope she will be cheered up.

"What?" Ginny looked at Hermione shocked, dropping her fork on her plate.

"Yes, since I am one of the eight people that were not petitioned to marry, I was paired up by Cornelius with Severus. He is a nice guy actually.

"Good in bed?" Ginny asked hoping Hermione would spill the details.

"Hell no, Ginny!" Hermione protested, "I have not slept with him like that yet, I mean I have been married to him for only since early this morning."

"Oh, sorry." Ginny apoligized feeling like an ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hermione's Secret

At the end of the day, Hermione walked down to the dungeon where her room was with her husband and she entered while saying the password.

"Serpent" Hermione said and the door unlocked. Then she walked into the room and saw Severus sitting by the fire reading a book.

"Where were you, Hermione?" Severus asked setting his book down and getting out of the chair to face her.

"I were doing m-my rounds." Hermione stuttered nervously. She heard the tone of his voice and he sounded agitated.

"Ok, let me know next time, ok?" Severus replied, looking at her skeptically. He knew she was hiding something, he could tell by looking her in the eyes. The fear in her eyes concerned him to where he followed her in their bedroom and he would not drop the subject.

"Hermione, why did you lie to me?" Severus asked in a firm tone.

"Because I am afraid to tell the truth." Hermione replied quivering.

"Truth about what? What are you hiding?" Severus turned her to face him.

"You will find out soon enough. I am just afraid to- I mean- I never told anyone.." Hermione trailed off and looked away.

"Told anyone what?" Severus asked as he cupped her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. He could see the tears forming, he could see the pain starting to leak out from her eden green eyes.

"I-don't know if-I am-ready.." Hermione finally answered shaking her head. The tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Well, when you are ready to tell me, you tell me. No matter what I am doing, you can interrupt me and tell me. Then I will do all that I can to make it feel better." Severus told her as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Then he kissed her forehead and held her in his strong arms.

Hermione felt, for the first time in her life, that she could trust a man like Severus. But she did not know how he would handle her secret. She was lucky that it is the weekend and she can relax for a little and maybe get to know Severus a little more.

"Are you about ready to head for bed? Want to shower first, with me, or after?" Severus asked looking her in the eyes.

"I will wait." Hermione answered.

Severus turned on his heel and strided to the bathroom and he shut the door. Hermione then got dressed in her jammies and laid down to close her eyes for a little bit.

After 20 minutes, Severus came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and dripping wet. He saw Hermione's body laying on the bed and she looked like she fell asleep. Severus walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of silk pants and dressed. He then didn't want to put on a shirt and he walked over towards the bed. Hermione looked so peaceful from Severus' point of view. He then gently pulled the covers down underneath her and he climbed into bed and snuggled up to her as he pulled the covers over them. Severus draped his left arm over her waist and fell asleep smelling the jasmine aroma that came from her hair.

* * *

That morning... 

Hermione awoke and felt something across her waist. She peeked over her left shoulder and saw a sight that was priceless; Severus sleeping. He looked like an angel when he slept. Hermione decided to slowly get up when she felt the arm around her waist come to life and pull her back down on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Severus groggily asked as he leaned up on his elbow to look at her.

"The bathroom, I won't go too far." Hermione told him playishly.

"-Ok." Severus said as he lifted his arm up so Hermione could go to the bathroom. Then since he was already awake, he'd decided to go and get dressed. He then decided that when Hermione came out of the bathroom, he would surprise her.

Hermione took a quick shower and got dressed with the clean set of clothes she took in with her. After she was done dressing, she then opened the door and walked out to see where Severus was.

"Severus, where are you?" Hermione called to him.

"Here." A silky voice whispered behind her.

Before Hermione could turn around, she felt herself be lifted up in the air by someone strong. Hermione started to scream like she was being murdered.

"Whoa, Hermione, it's me. I was just playing." Severus said as he let her go.

"Oooohhhh. Damn you, Severus." Hermione growled and hit him on the shoulder.

Severus laughed and then he asked, "Well, are you ready?"

"Yes, don't do that again." Hermione told him.

"No problem." Severus then put on his travel cloak and helped Hermione with hers. Then they left there room and went down towards the main entrance of the castle.

"Would you like to walk or fly there?" Severus asked.

"Fly." Hermione replied.

"Ok." Severus then drew her close to him and then he apparated to Hogsmeade.

"So, where do you want to go first, Severus?" Hermione asked.

"I need to go into the ingredients shop and order a few things, do come and tag along." Severus replied as he walked towards the shop and entered.

Hermione followed in behind him and the shop keeper then yelled, " No minors, get out!"

"She is with me, Jon." Severus spoke up and pulled Hermione over by her hand.

"She's young, isn't she?" Jon asked with a grin.

"She is my wife. Due to the marriage law." Severus said as he began to grit his teeth together.

"Ok. Then she is welcome in my shop." Jon said."Well, your order is in, your remaining balance is 2000 galeons."

_Wow. 2000 galeons. How much money does Severus have? _Hermione thought to herself. Then she saw him open his money bag and was shocked. All he had was Galeons in there.

Hermione then realize after he picked up his order that it were close to lunch and she had to prepare to tell him the truth.

Severus then shrunk the box and put it in his robes then he walked up to the door and opened it for Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione thanked as she walked through the door.

"Anytime." Severus replied. "Well, are you hungry yet?" He asked her while walking to the Three Broomsticks.

"Yes." Hermione answered him, feeling a little nervous. Then, she entered the pub and they sat down at a table.

"Hello, Severus. Would you like your usual?" The waitress asked.

"No, I would like two butter beers, A salad for me with thge usual dressing and my wife would have.." Severus paused, unsure of what she likes.

"I will take a carnyay steak rare please." Hermione told the waitress.

"Ok, loves, be back in a few moments with your drink." The waitress said as she walked away.

"Well, the secret is.. My father." Hermione told him with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Ok, I think you are about to cry.. so we will talk about this in the chambers." Severus said as he handed her a napkin to wipe her eyes.

Hermione accepted the napkin and wiped the tears away as the waitress came back with the butter beers and set them on the table. Hermione took her butterbeer and drank up while Severus did the same thing.

"Whatare you going to do?" Hermione asked. She could not read his facial expression for it wore nothing.

Severus was completely disgusted with Hermione's father.All of the worst possibilities ran through his mind as well as his imagination.

The waitress then broughttheir food and Hermione began to eat whileSeverus almost lost his appetite, however, he picked up his fork after a few moments and began to eat.

After the lunch, Severus took Hermione back to the castle entrance and walkeddown to the dungeon where their chamber were and entered.

Hermione went to the bed and sat down. She were lost in her own world, like it was crashing down all around her.

"Hermione, I want you to tell me everything and do not lie." Severus told her as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Umm.. Ok. Well.. My father, since I matured, has been touching me..." Hermione trailed off and began crying.

Severus then took her in his arms and held her close. "Go on."

"He would make me do things, he would sleep in the bed with me naked and touch me in my personal area and grab my breasts.." Hermione sobbed into his robes grasping them harder.

"Is that all he did. He did not break into you?" Severus asked gripping her more."

Hermione couldn't speak no more because of the pain she experienced was coming back. It crept back into her life and reminded her. She only shook her head no.

"Ok. Well, when will we meet him again?"

"..T-tomorrow." Hermione stuttered through her sobs.

Severus then stared straight as if he were in a trance._ That mother fucker will pay for touching her this way. How can you touch your own blood like that. That is sickening and flat out gross. He is the most filthiest muggle I have ever met and just wait until I see him tomorrow. I am going to tell him that and give him something to really mess with. To pick on a young girl like my wife; the biggest mistake you will ever make and it will be your last mistake, Brian. You fucking worthless piece of shit._

"Hermione, we are going to laze around the house for the rest of the day. I do not want you to go out since you are not yourself. I will not tell anyone of this. It is strictly just between you and I." Severus told her as he gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Ok. I didn't want to anyway." Hermione told him as she looked at him while she was laid on the bed.

Severus then was about to leave her alone to herself until he felt a hand go on his arm.

"Please stay with me, Severus." Hermione asked with her hand on his arm.

Severus looked her in the face, then he took her hand in his and sat back down. Then he kicked his boots off and got up on the bed with her.

"Let's sleep all day." Severus said as he pulled her close to him.

Hermione liked that idea. She felt very safe in his arms and that was what she wanted. She wanted to feel the security of his arms around her body. She was then able to sleep more peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Severus' reaction

Early the next morning, Severus awoke first due to movement from Hermione. Severus watched her move and then smiled to himself. He then looked outside into the night and saw the sky turning to light. He knew it was about 6:15in the morning. Severus then quietly slipped out of bed and he began to get dressed in his robes.

Hermione awoke from Severus slipping out of bed. She then watched Severus with his shirt off. His back was towards her and she noticed a lot of scars on his back. She would have to ask him about that later. Today, she knew it was going to be a big day because she would need all her strength to possibly keep him back. She was not too sure of what he will do to her father, but she knows that it must not be good. The only way to find out is that she would have to get through the day to see what he will do. Hermione continued to watch Severus change into his white linen shirt and button it up. Then she watched him put on his long formfitting jacket; and finally, he pulled up his trousers and buttoned them. Severus turned around and saw that Hermione was watching him.

Hermione was caught and she turned a bright shade of pink and hid her face.

Severus saw the moment of her embarassment and he crept up on her playfully. Then he went around quietly to where he was positioned behind her.

Hermione had her head under the covers and then realized it was very quiet. She then slowly took the covers off of her head and then peeked over the remaining covers and saw that he was gone.

Severus then ripped the covers off of Hermione and yelled, "RRRAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hermione then screamed bloody murder while Severus laughed his ass off.

When Hermione came to her stable self, she then started swatting at Severus saying, " YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR IT, I DON'T CARE! I WILL FIND A WAY TO GET YOU BACK!"

Severus then got a few swats on him before he caught her wrists and then he pinned her on the bed. He looked into her eyes with ragged breaths.

Hermione's breathing was rapid as she looked into his eyes. She was completely helpless against him now.

"So, how are you going to get me back when I have you pinned on the bed. You are completely helpless. You are at my mercy." Severus told her while his breathing went back to normal.

Hermione then came back to her senses and realized the position she was in. Then, the memory came back to her and she started to panic.

Severus realized the paniced look in her eyes and immediately pulled her off her back and into her arms. "No, it's ok. I thought he would do that position to you. I won't, I won't. Calm down- I will leave you to get dressed, unless you want me in the room with you."

Hermione looked up at him like he were a leper.

"I will take that as a no." Severus then began to leave when Hermione spoke.

"Severus, you can stay. I trust you." Hermione told him.

Severus stopped in his tracks and could not believe his ears. He then turned to look at her with disbelief written across his facial features.

"You can stay." Hermione said again.

Severus then stood there with his hands down at his sides. Hermione then went to her side of the wardrobe and pulled out her school robes and got dressed.

Severus then noticed a few marks on her body as she dressed. Then, when Hermione finished, she then met up with Severus on the otherside of the room.

"Ready?" Severus asked uncrossing his arms.

"Yes, let's go." Hermione then lead the way with Severus following her. They walked out to the main entrance of the castle.

"Ok, get snuggled in," Severus told her as he opened his robes for Hermione to step in.

Hermione walked up to Severus and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then said when she grabbed his belt, " Ready."

Severus then apparated to Hermione's parents house.

* * *

At the Granger Residence... 

Hermione and Severus appeared behind a tall bush in the yard of the Granger residence. Hermione looked at the house then at Severus.

"Well are you ready to face them." Hermione asked.

"Yes." Severus replied as he took Hermione's hand in his and walked towards the front door.

"Severus, do not punch my father this time." Hermione began to chuckle as she remembered what happened on her wedding day.

Severus then smiled and then he knocked on the door.

The door opened and a woman stood there in an apron, wiping her hands with a cloth stared at them.

"Hi, Mum. Where's dad?" Hermione asked.

"He's home, he's in the living room."Natalie replied. Then she motioned for them to come in.

Hermione and Severus then walked into the living room and saw him.

Severus saw him and he then started to fill up with rage. Then Hermione's mother came in behind them with some snacks and refreshments. Hermione then sat down on the sofa and Severus sat down next to her. He sat between Hermione and her father.

"Well, Hermione. Did you marry him?" Brian asked cockily.

"Yes, I did. I am FUCKING happy to be married to him." Hermione spat at him.

_Oh shit, here we go._ Severus thought. He just sat back and watched the shit hit the fan.

"You are happy to be married to some one as old as I am." Brian spatted back.

"Yeah? That is because I had no choice to marry him because the minister of magic paired us together." Hermione said loudly.

Brian then rose up from his seat and gave Hermione the meanest look. Hermione recognized that look and started to get scared.

Severus then stood up abruptly and pushed brian back down in his seat. " My turn to speak. I am letting Hermione finish school and I will pay for her to go to the university to come back out whatever her goal is to become. She has not been touched by me yet and I will not touch her ever- against her will!" Severus said.

Brian looked at Severus with shock written across his face._ Does he know? Did Hermione tell him what I've done to her since she matured?_ Brian thought to himself.

The look on Brian's face told Severus that what Hermione told him about what her father did to her was true and that he was possibly feeling the guilt and pressure that he was caught in the cookie jar.

"If I may, Brian, I would like to have a word with you in the backyard, PRIVATELY." Severus said through gritted teeth. He could not wait to get him outside.

_Holy shit. What is Severus doing?_Hermione thought to herself as she watched Severus and her father get up and walk towards the back door to the back yard.

"Mum, can I gather my things? I am going to move out." Hermione asked.

"Sure honey. I will be but an owl away. I am grateful that you are married and I do not mind it being Professor Snape. He seems to be a good man." Natalie commented.

As Hermione was upstairs packing the last of her things together, she heard yelling coming from under her window.

Hermione rushed to the window and opened it taken aback of the scene that was before her.

Brian and Severus was trying to put one another in a headlock and cursing at one another. Then, Severus got his foot behind Brians and buckled him while throwing him forward on his face.

"Oh, no!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran out of her room and ran down to the backyard to break them up. When she got outside into her backyard, she could hear what Severus was saying.

"If I ever even get word of you touching my wife I swear I will use the Avada Kedavra curse on you and you will never live another day." Severus screamed in Brian's face with one hand gripped on his shirt and the other hand with his wand.

"Severus, let him go." Hermione commanded.

Severus looked up at her. Rage completely written in his facial features. He looked at Brian for a brief moment, then said, "You are fucking lucky that I listen to my woman. I treat her good and I spoil her very bad. I take better care of her than you ever will in your lifetime. Father's like you make me sick.- Hermione, come. We are leaving." Severus said as he threw Brian on the floor and walked over to her and turned her into the direction he was walking.

"Severus, I need you to shrink my things. " Hermione said in a notifying voice.

"Ok, where are they?"

"Right here." Hermione said as she showed him with her hand.

Severus took out his wand and muttered something in latin and then the luggage shrank down. Then he took them in his hand and put them in his robes.

Severus then ushered Hermione out the door and pulled her close to him and then quickly apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hogwarts...

"Severus, I am sorry about my father, sometimes he can be an asshole." Hermione said in an apoligizing tone.

"My dear, do not worry. I was going to beat him up anyways for doing that to you. If you didn't stop me from doing that, I would be in Azkaban right now for illegal use of magic in front of muggles, and sentenced to death for using one of the 3 unforgivable curses on a muggle." Severus said to her as he took her hand in his and walked up towards the castle.

"Glad that I stopped you then. However, I was completely afraid to get involved and pull you off of him." Hermione commented.

"I am thankful. All you have to do is yell for me, I would not want you involved because I could hurt you or you would get hurt by the other guy and then I would go really nuts." Severus told her. " Huh? I wonder what is going on here?" Severus said as he saw a group of students in the yard chanting and cheering.

"Probably another fight." Hermione answered as though she was sick of them and she was, especially if it was between Draco and Dean.

"No, I think it is worse." Severus saw the blood on the gravel and he ran to see what it was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ginny's tragedy

As Hermione and Severus broke through the crowd, there was a student lying on the ground. Dean Thomas was motionless laying on the ground and Hermione saw Ginny by his side crying.

"Ginny, come with me. We need to talk." Hermione said as she pulled Ginny from Dean's body and walked away.

"There is nothing else to see, go on about your business or I will take points from your houses." Severus commanded over the loud commotion. The students then scurried like hell to get away. Severus then gathered the boy in his arms and carried him to the hospital wing.

"Ginny, tell me what happened?" Hermione asked as they rounded the corner to Dumbledore's office.

"Me and Dean were going to go to Hogsmeade when we were jumped by men in robes, they held me back while they attacked Dean with curses until he didn't move. I think he's dead." Ginny sobbed on Hermione's robes as they rode the spiraling staircase up to Dumbledore's office.

"Well, how was you and Dean doing?" Hermione asked.

"He was horrible. He was abusive to me but I liked the attention, you know? I felt loved." Ginny replied through her tears.

Hermione then guided Ginny into Dumbledore's office where he was waiting.

"What happened, my dear?"

"Dean's dead and I do not know where I will go now.."

"You will come with me, Ginny. Even though I am mean, I will give you all that you want and will ever need." A voice spoke from the shadows.

Hermione and Ginny turned into the direction of the voice to see a handsome Draco Malfoy walk out.

Hermione's mouth dropped. Ginny's eye's widened.

"No, NO FUCKING WAY WILL I MARRY HIM." Ginny Screamed as the tears poured down her cheeks.

"If I may, sir. I would like to have a few words with Ginny, please?" Draco asked.

"As you wish, Draco. Come, Hermione. Let's leave them two alone." Albus said as he gently guided Hermione out the door. Hermione looked over her shoulder worried about being in the room with Draco alone.

Ginny was worried as Draco began to get close to her.

"It's ok. I am not like my father. I do not take them and leave them for soemone else. I have moved out of the manor and got my own. I want to know if you would like to move in with me and get to know each other. We can have separate beds and everything until you feel as though you want to move it up a knotch. I do not hit any woman nor do I drink as bad as Professor Snape. But I will learn to love you as I hope you will for me. So, will you be my wife?" Draco proposed showing her the ring.

Ginny was touched by his compassion, she could not believe how nice he was being.

"I will, I just want some space because of Dean." Ginny responded after a few minutes.

"Ok, ok. You shall have space. I will call tonya, the house elf and let her know that you said yes. Well, let's tell them the good news." Draco smiled as he put out his arm for her to take.

Ginny took his arm cautiously and walked outside with him. She saw Hermione and Albus look at them both as they walked by.

"Ginny, we will talk later." Hermione told her.

"I will owl." Ginny told her as she walked towards the steps and walked down.

"Albus, I am going to go to the hospital wing to check on Severus and Dean." Hermione said as she rushed out.

"Ok my dear. I will be here if you need me." Albus called out to her retreating back.

Hermione ran down the steps and to the hospital wing where she saw Severus walking towards her.

"Severus.." Hermione called as she came to a hault.

"No, he is dead." Severus said. "Dead by a poisona potion. His nails turned green. Someone stole from my storage and they are going to pay for that." Severus told her. "Well, let's go to the chamber and talk." Severus said tring to soundcomforting.

Hermione nodded as she followed her husband down to the dungeons with streams of tears going down her face. As they entered, Severus turned to talk to her but she broke down into sobs. Severus caught her before she hit the floor andcarried her to their bedroom.

"I thinkI will leave you to cry out for a little, then return with some tea and then we will talk. Does that sound good?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded yes_. GodI feel so sorry for Ginny having to marry Draco now. Well,I can only hope for the better for Ginny. I am grateful that Severus is not abusive at all. I hope that he stays like he is. I hope that he never changes at all_.

Severus then sat in his favorite arm chair pulled up in the corner where the shadows covered him and he could see the entire room and opened a bottle of Fire Whiskey. He poured himself a glass and took some gulps to calm his nerves. He sat there as the whiskey intoxicated his body and ensnared his senses. He knew that Hermione would be asleep in a few minutes. But he did not blame her for her behavior because her and Ginny are close like sisters. But the real reason why he was drinking was because he had to visit his parents later on this evening. However, he wrote them and told them that he would have to visit this saturday coming up. They are understanding people, but they might not understand or accept Hermione. They do not want dirty blood messing up the family line.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_OK EVERYONE, TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, SEVERUS AND ALL OTHER CHARACTERS, EXCEPT DRACO WILL _**

**_COME BACK INTO CHARACTER. I HAD SOME FORESHADOWING IN THE BEGINNING CHAPTERS AS TO _**

**_WHY HERMIONE AND ALBUS WERE WONDERING WHY HE WAS SO NICE AND "PLAYFUL." WELL THERE _**

**_IS A REASON FOR THAT . LOOK FOR CH. 10 DAY'S GO BY FOR ALL OF YOUR ANSWERS AND YOU ALL _**

**_WILL CHEER AND BE HAPPY BECAUSE MY SISTER KNOWS FOR A FACT THAT I AM THE QUEEN OF PLOT _**

**_TWISTS AND I CAN THROW THEM IN AT ANY TIME AND THROW THE HINTS WHILE I FORESHADOW. YOU _**

**_HAVE TO READ THEM AND FIND OUT. BUT A RECAP, THE FIGHT BETWEEN DRACO AND DEAN IS ONE. _**

**_DEAN IS NOW DEAD. SEVERUS WAS BEING VERY NICE, WHY? I WILL REVEAL SEVERUS'S NICENESS IN _**

**_THE NEXT CHAPTER I AM WORKING ON. IN THE MEAN TIME, I THANK ALL OF MY READERS FOR THEIR _**

**_KIND AND REVISEFUL REVIEWS. I WILL TAKE THE ADVICE AND DO THE BEST THAT I CAN. PLEASE _**

**_KEEP THE REVIEWS, GOOD AND HINTS TO HELP ME GET BETTER. PLEASE KEEP THEM NICE! THANK _**

**_ALL OF YOU EVER SO MUCH------------------- TAMMY._**


	11. Chapter 10

a/n thank you for all the reviews. i thank one special girl named applekiss for helping me with my character structure.

Chapter 10: Day's go by

It was a Monday morning and Hermione, Harry, and Ron was sitting in double potions doing their potion. Then, Severus came around and looked at Harry's potion.

"Tisk, tisk Potter. Your sleep potion is not cerullean blue, it is sky blue. You fail, pity." Severus said in his snarky tone.

"Well, sir. Can I come make it up?" Harry asked.

"No." Severus said flatly. "You may not." Then he glanced over at Hermione and picked up her vial. He turned it about and examined it, then he told her, " not bad, you get a B." He then set it back down in front of her and strided away to Draco.

_A B? How did I get a B? I wonder what is up his ass today. I mean, he's been nice last week. Something has to be up. _Hermione then looked at Harry who was glaring daggers at Severus and whisped. "Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"Sure, just return it when you are done." Harry whispered back.

"10 points from Gryffindor for talking in my class." Severus said, hearing them whisper.

"That asshole." Ron muttered to himself only so that Harry and Hermione could hear him and giggle under their breaths.

"Bottle your potions and get out!" Severus loudly said. Then he walked up to his desk and watch the children scurry out. Then Severus shook the dizziness out of his head and became fully aware that someone slipped something in his drink. Then he saw Hermione setting her potion on his desk and he called out, " Miss Granger, you stay."

Hermione sighed and stopped walking. She turned to walk back to him when he strided up to her, " Was I not acting like my self lately?"

Hermione saw that his eyes were half filled with rage and curiosity.

"Umm.. yes you kind of were.. you were very nice and all." Hermione replied thinking back.

"Hmm.. interesting." Severus scratched his head with his left hand and felt a ring on his finger. He looked down at it and then called,  
"Miss Granger, do you know who I married?"

"Umm.." Hermione was hesitant and was also wondering if he had lost his mind.

"Miss Granger I must know." Severus said in almost a shout gripping her shoulders and shaking her.

"Umm.. me. You are married to me." Hermione answered immediately.

"..WHAT? HOW? WHA? WHEN? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Severus yelled gripping her tighter.

"Today makes a week.. Please, Severus. You're hurting me." Hermione winced out as she could feel his grip bruising her through her robes.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU ARE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW TO ALBUS AND WE WILL SORT THIS OUT. I WILL DIVORCE FROM YOU AND WE WILL MOVE ON AS ALWAYS. I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM MARRIED TO A STUDENT AND OF ALL, A GRYFFINDOR." Severus yelled as he dragged her out of his classroom and down to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione felt embarrassed that her husband was dragging her behind him and cursing all the way to the spiral staircase. He then yelled the password and threw her on the spiral staircase as it came alive and went up.

Severus flung the door open with his free hand while dragging Hermione with his other.

"Severus is this really necessary?" Albus asked calmly.

"YES, YOU OLD BAT!" Severus exclaimed through his teeth as he pushed Hermione away from him. "YOU PUT SOMETHING IN MY DAMN DRINK AND I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IT WAS."

"It is a kindness potion, Severus. I want to see you happy. You will be visiting your parents soon, I believe Saturday." Albus reminded.

"Why?" Severus said through gritted teeth.

"It was your mother's request, Severus. She has told me that you have exceeded the maximum age of being a bachelor. She has pulled you out of your busy schedule to take Miss Granger over to your house and that you are not to leave until you consumate."

"WHAT?" They said in unison.

"I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH THAT MUDBLOOD! MY FATHER WILL NOT ALLOW IT AND I REFUSE TO TOUCH HER SEXUALLY ANYWAY." Severus screamed as he pointed behind him in Hermione's direction.

Hermione then felt unwanted because she was Muggleborn. Hermione felt hurt and then she spatted out of anger getting up in Severus's face. "TO LET YOU KNOW YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, I ENJOYED THE MOMENTS WE SPENT TOGETHER. SINCE THIS 'MUDBLOOD' IS NOW A BURDEN TO YOU, I WILL LEAVE AND GO ELSEWHERE BECAUSE I AM OFFICIALLY DISOWNED DUE TO YOU. I NOW HAVE NO HOME AND NO FUCKING MONEY. SO THE BEAUTIFUL RAISE YOU JUST GOT, YOU CAN SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS.I AMGOING TO GO TO YOUR ROOM AND GET MY REMAINING THINGS AND I WILL BE OUT OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE YOU FUCKING SCHMUCK!" Hermione screamed the last line milimeters from his face and ran out of the office crying.

"That was really nice of you, Severus. Well, since she will not be living with you anymore, you can have the payraise this month. Starting now, you will go back down to your regular pay." Albus said.

"Fine." Severus spat while his arms were crossed and he was peering out the window. "I'll bet you ten galleons that Miss Granger lied about her being kicked out of her parents' house."

"Actually Severus, you should look at this letter that was written and signed by Brian and Natalie Granger." Albus said as he held up the paper in the air so that Severus could see.

Severus walked over to it and then snatched it with his rught hand and skimmed it. _Damn._ "So what am I to tell my father when I bring her home? What kind of wedding did I take part in?"

"You fell in the marriage law as well as she did. They used the Unbreakable Vow with vows you would come up with." Albus informedly stated.

"So I cannot file for a divorce.." Severus said as he was in deep thought._ Ok, Severus think. What am I going to do about visiting my parents and Hermione. I just probably caused Hermione a lot of pain, how will I undo what I have just done? _

"Severus, give her a few days. Then go and talk to her, if all else fails and you cannot get her to go with you by Thursday, come and see me." Albus offered.

"Ok, no more shit in my drink, ok?" Severus told him throwing in the curved deal.

"Deal." Albus put his hand out to shake.

Severus shook on it.

"Lemondrop?"

"No, Albus, you know I hate them things." Severus commented sarcastically.

Albus only nodded with a smile because he did know that Severus hated them, but it didn't hurt to offer.

Severus turned on his heel and strided out of the office with his robes billowing behind them.

* * *

As Severus approached his room, He saw Hermione come out of it and she pulled the door shut. Then she walked with her luggage down the other hall. 

_Damn. I think I will give her a few days._ Severus then entered his room and he was happy that he did not have anymore classes.

Hermione walked down the hall, carrying her luggage and crying. She did not know that she was being followed by a handsome and spoiled little rich kid.

"Hermione, are you ok?" a familiar voice asked her.

Hermione recognized the voice almost immediately. She turned around to find out that it was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, do me a favor." Hermione said calmly turning to face him.

"Do you want me to carry those? They look heavy." Draco offered.

"FUCK OFF! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR 'MUDBLOOD' COMMENTS TODAY." Hermione spatted at him angrily and turned on her heel and strided away.

"No, I am not going to do them, I just want to know what's wrong. Ginny saw Professor Snape dragging you down the corridor. I am concerned, too. Do you want to talk? Ginny will be in the Great Hall, I would like to take you there." Draco offered.

"I guess I could." Hermione took out her wand and shrunk her luggage and stuffed them in her pocket.

Draco and Hermione then walked down to the Great Hall where Ginny was waiting like Draco said.

"Hermione, what happened? I saw Professor Snape dragging you."

"He's an ass hole. Well, I am not happy with Severus no more. I am going to drop his classes and say to hell with being a MediWitch. To hell with asking him for an apprenticeship with him because I know that he will say no. Do you want to know why? Because I am a FUCKING MUDBLOOD." Hermione screamed.

"Ssshh." Draco and Ginny said in unison.

"I don't care anymore. I am going up to my prefect room and get resettled. I hope he rots in hell." Hermione then walked out of the Great Hall and passed Professor Snape.

Severus walked by Hermione and did not see her. He saw Draco and called, "Draco, can I have a word in private?"

"Sure, Professor." Draco answered as he walked behind his head of house out of the Great Hall and into an empty room.

"What's up?" Draco asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on Hermione because her and I are fighting really bad." Severus asked.

"I can tell, sir. The way you dragged her down the corridors all the way to Dumbledore's office. The whole school saw and they are talking.."

"Let them talk. If she goes anywhere, I want to know. I want to know all the activities." Severus informed Draco.

"I will do it, sir." Draco said in agreement.

"Thanks." Severus opened the door and exited the room. Draco followed suit. Then he went back to the Great Hall.

"Ginny, how are you doing with your loss. I am very sorry for your loss as you already know."

"Draco, it's ok. You have told me about it over 4 times. Plus I am thankful that you will accompany me while I pay my respects to Dean."

"It is no problem. You just let me know what you need and I will help out like I told you that I would." Draco told Ginny as he followed her out of the Great Hall and outside to where a limo was waiting to pick them up. Draco and Ginny entered the limo and was driven to the cemetery where the burial took place.

Hermione sat up in her room and she was finally alone. She had the class withdrawl form in her hand and she began to write for the advanced potions class and signed it. All she needed was HIS signature. She was totally disgusted that she needed to get it, so instead, she just sent the withdrawl form by owl to Dumbledore. Then she curled up on her bed and stuck her nose into herAdvanced Runestext and began to take notes on the next chapter as she read.

* * *

Tuesday... 

Hermione went to all of her classes with Draco in it and when it was time to go to potions after transfiguration, she walked up to her room and studied. Draco saw her head towards her room and he scurried down to Severus.

"Professor, Hermione is ditching, sir." Draco told Severus as he entered the classroom before Severus shut the door.

"Thank you." Severus muttered. "Now take your seat before I am forced to take off points." Severus scolded.

"Yes sir." Draco said and he hurried to his seat.

"Ok, dunderheads, you know the drill now begin." Severus said irritatedly as he tapped the chalkboard with his wand and the directions appeared on the board.

Severus looked at the empty chair between Harry and Ron and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Even though she was an annoying and insuferable know-it-all, he missed her questions and the constant answers to all his questions.

Draco could look at Severus and tell that he missed Hermione. He also knew that Severus admired Hermione because she was smart and bright, for a mudblood. He knew that Severuswas really impressed with it.He did not know why at the time, but it must have been something that complied with his past that made him admire Hermione the way he did. Draco also understood that if Severus told Hermione how he felt, that his reputation would be smashed. Draco then got an assumption and would go to Dumbledore about it.

Draco gathered the ingredients while Crabbe and Goyle prepared the work area. Draco then began to chop the ingredients whild Crabbe poured the right amount of water into the cauldron. Goyle was writing down the directions on a piece of parchment. They began to work on the potion and when they finished they bottled the potion.

"I will take it up," Draco spatted at Crabbe and Goyle while snatching the vial from them.

"Sir, we are done, can we leave early? There are only a few minutes left in class." Draco asked in a whisper.

"Yes, let me write you alla pass." Severus muttered as he opened the drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. Severus took his quill and dipped it into ink and began to write their names and gave them permission to go whereever they needed to go. Then he signed his name uniquely and handed it to Draco. "Don't forget to report."

"I won't, she seems to be a little calm, though. Do you know her route?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I can get it from Minerva," Severus answered as he handed the parchment to Draco.

"Ok." Draco said. Then, he turned on his heel and walked away, Crabbe and Goyle followed behind him.

Severus then walked down to the Great Hall and took his seat next to Minerva and pulled a steak on his plate. Then he began to cut up the steak and eat.

"Severus, my boy. I need to talk to you when you get the chance."

Severus said nothing but he glanced up at him to acknowledge he heard him. Then he went back to his meal.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Fight

The day was Wednesday when Severus found the time to go and visit Albus. Severus strided through the corridors in annoyance ready to deduct points from any student that got in his way as he made his way to Albus' office. He then arrived at the gargoyle and he spoke the password.

"Lemondrops." Severus spoke, then he stepped up on the revolving staircase as it rose up to Dumbledore's office.

Severus then briskly walked in and he was now face to face with the headmaster.

"Have a seat, Severus. Would you like a Lemon Drop?" Albus offered.

"No, thank you. So, what do I owe you this pleasure?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Did you persuade Hermione?" Albus asked.

"No, I do not even want to bother." Severus replied coldly.

"Don't you care for her well being?" Albus leaned forward.

"I could care less." Severus answered quickly.

"Pity. She cannot go home to her parents, so I guess I will have to arrange something. I am going to owl an old friend of mine to see if she will look after her." Albus said feeling sorry for Hermione. However, he had a good trick up the sleeve and he only hoped that Severus wouldn't take it out on Hermione.

"Anything else you called me here for?" Severus asked in an agitated tone.

"No. You can go, thank you for your time."

"Yeah, a complete waste of time." Severus muttered under his breath as he pushed out of the chair and exited the office with his robes billowing behind him.

Albus then got up from his desk and exited his office and walked down towards the Gryffindor common room. Albus then walked into the office of his colleague and noticed she was not there. He then strided out of the office, through the common room, and down the corridor towards her classroom. Albus entered her classroom and he saw Hermione Granger sitting in her usual spot up front with Harry and Ron.

"Excuse me, Minerva. May I borrow Miss Granger for the remainder of the period?" Albus asked as he peered through his half moon specs.

"Yes, you may." Minerva replied with a nod. Then she went back to teaching the lesson.

Hermione followed Albus up to his office and when Hermione entered, she saw Draco there.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Hermione asked snarling at him while crossing her arms.

"I am here to represent Severus Snape. He has to take care of something important and he didn't say what." Draco spoke to Dumbledore who was looking at him skeptically.

"Ok, Draco. Well, I was wondering where you will be staying or leaving for the holiday, Miss Granger?" Albus asked as he sat down.

"I am going to find a motel somewhere." Hermione answered.

"Well, I have a friend that will be more thank willing to have someone around the house to talk to. Her name is Jayla." Albus stated.

"Well, are they against muggleborns being in their house?" Hermione asked.

"No, Jayla is not, but her husband, Tobias is. However, he will be working for the entire holiday so you will not have to worry about that." Albus said reassuringly.

"Ok, I will get my things." Hermione then got up and started to walk towards the door before she forgot to ask," Professor."

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Albus answered.

"Who will take me there?" Hermione asked.

"Draco knows the way, he will take you." Albus informed as well as show the purpose of Draco being in the room.

"You are kidding?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I would be honored. Besides, I want to ask you a few questions." Draco said. He then walked towards the door and opened it for her. Hermione walked out and waited for him.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked as she walked down the corridors with Draco. They could walk the corridors after hours because they are prefects.

"I am wondering why you dropped potions?"

"That is because I hate HIM.So since I am to ask him for an apprenticeship to become a mediwitch, I've completely decided to say FUCK IT and not do it."

"But, Hermione, you need his classes and the apprenticeship with him to become a Mediwitch. That is a good career to go into, then you can go for Potions Mistress if you have the talent, which you probably do." Draco complimented.

"Thanks. I know it took a lot to say something like that. So how are you and Ginny doing?"

"Well, we visit Dean every other day, she still has her space. Ginny is also happy that I am giving her the space, plus when she needs things, I make sure she has them."

"So you are taking care of her?" Hermione stated rhetorically.

"Er- yes." Draco answered.

"Well, let's get packing." Hermione said as she entered her prefect room. Draco followed Hermione in and started to help her pack.

Hermione packed up her stuff and got them ready for Friday for when she would leave to go to Dumbledores' friends house. Then, after she finished, her and Draco went back down to the Great Hall to have lunch at their tables.

"C ya later." Draco said as he walked into the great hall first and sat down at the Slytherin table. Hermione then walked in a few seconds after him and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Sitting up at the High Table Severus watched skeptically at Draco. Draco wrote down what is going on with Hermione and he folded the paper into a crane so it would fly to him.

Severus caught it and he opened the paper under the table:

_Professor, _

_Hermione is so pist off at you that she is throwing her career away. She wanted to be a Mediwitch and would need an apprenticeship with you plus the rest of the classes. I told her to just bare with you but she said 'FUCK NO'. Do you want me to continue? _

_Draco._

Severus looked up in Draco's direction and saw that Draco looked up at him. Severus then shook his head no, then he wrote back on the piece of paper:

**_Draco,_**

**_When I find her alone, I will approach her about the sudden career change. Then, if I have to, I will pull her back into my classes. It is not right for someone as talented as her to throw everything away. I will not allow it for as long as I am still alive. _**

**_Severus._**

Severus folded the parchment and sent it back over fluttering to Draco. Draco caught it and read it, then he looked up and acknowledged he understood with a curt nod.

Hermione, who has been observing the note flying back and forth became curious as to what the contents are in that letter. Hermione wanted to jump up and knick the letter. Then she wanted to run like a bat out of hell and hide somewhere so she can read it.

* * *

Hermione then watched Thursday come and go like usual. Hermione was thanking god that it was Friday and the beginning of christmas break. Hermione met up with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall to say her good byes and the wish of happy holidays. 

"I mean it guys, I will be fine." Hermione said reassuringly.

"Where are you staying?" Harry asked.

"I am staying with a friend of Dumbledore's." Hermione answered.

"What's her name?" Ron asked curiously.

"Er- I think that her name is Jayla. I am very grateful that I have a place to stay at because it is better than making an attempt to go to my old home." Hermione said thankfully.

"What are you going to do after the term is over?"

"I guess I might go over to Ron's house for a little bit and then work something out.." Hermione trailed off and thought, _unless Severus decides to change his mind and take the duty as husband with me. If worse comes to worse, I will just have to leave the wizarding world for good.. something that I do not want to do. _

"Oh, mum's here." Ron said as he saw his mum pull up in the car. "Bye, 'Mione." Ron hugged her.

"Good luck."Harry hugged her, then whispered in her ear," Owl me if you need me and keep my cloak safe." Harry then took his trunk and put it up in the back of the car and got in.

Hermione waived good bye to them, unaware of what was coming up behind her.

Severus strided more quickly towards Hermione now that he had her completely alone.

"Miss Granger!" Severus said in his snarky tone.

_Oh my god. What does he want now? _Hermione turned to face him, then asked in a snobby tone, "What do you want now?"

"Why are you giving up your career?" He asked angrily.

"Why should you care?" Hermione spat at him, then she began to stride away when Severus grasped her shoulders and spun her back around.

"You really want to throw away a good career?" Severus asked looking her deep in her eyes.

"You really give a FUCK?" Hermione exclaimed on the last word loudly, which was something that she shouldn't have done.

Severus then became so angry that he wanted to hit her, but instead he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started to stride through the castle.

"I will show you how much I give a FUCK."Severus said as he walked down the corridors with students staring and clearing the way as he strided down to the gargoyle.

"DAMMIT YOU BASTARD, WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN? IF YOU WANT TO GO AND TALK TO DUMBLEDORE, THEN YOU COULD HAVE ASKED. I MEAN- DAMN! SEVERUS, PUT ME DOWN!" Hermione screamed at him as she had her hands on his back to help her see where he was taking her.

"Do you think you would honestly give me the time of day?"

Hermione thought a minute and then said, "No, I would have ran from you."

"My point exactly. Pixiefairies." Severus stated the password and the gargoyle came alive and Severus stepped onto the spiraling staircase as it began to spiral up to the office.

Severus then walked through the door and saw Albus have a wide-eyed look on his face.

"I DEMAND YOU TO PUT ME DOWN, SEVERUS." Hermione commanded.

Severus then sat her down in the chair and when she tried to get back up, he pushed her back into the chair, " Sit." He said firmly.

"Hmph." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Here is my proposition, Albus. I, Severus Snape, as a husband to my wife, Hermione Granger. I request highly that she be put back into all of my classes, she will begin her apprenticeship with me, she will get an A to start off in my class, no exceptions and no other offers." Severus stated.

"Well, Hermione. Do you accept his offer?" Albus asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Hermione asked hopeful.

"No, he is the male figure of the household you are now apart of. Pretty much, he controls your life." Albus informed.

"Fine." Hermione said through her teeth and then scowled at her husband who grinned with victory.

"Well, let's go to my house."

"What?" Hermione asked completely baffled.

"The woman you are to meet is named Jayla. That is also my mother's name and she lives in Snape Manor. Whether you like it or not, you will come with me to the manor and we will pass through the gates. I want to sort out our differences there where we are alone and no one to interfere."

"Like I have a choice anyway, Severus." Hermione said. She was upset that she was being forced to do this.

"I already have your things in my robes as well as mine, so I am ready when you are."

"I will see you after the holiday, sir." Hermione said as she got up and strided out of the office. Severus then followed behind her and they went out to the main gate and Hermione saw a beautiful carriage with beautiful snake decorations and slytherin colors.

"Ok, are you ready?" Severus caught up to her.

"I guess so." Hermione shrugged.

Severus watched the doorman open the carriage door for Hermione and Severus helped her up in the carriage while he followed in behind her. The doorman then shut the door and hopped on the back and they set off to Snape Manor.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Arrival of Hell

After riding in the carriage for some 3 hours, they arrived at a black gate with two snakes coming together. The gate then opened and they went through. Hermione then felt a little dizzy as she passed through.

Severus noticed Hermione shaking her head and he looked back out his window. He peered over the beautiful gardens and the landscape of the manor he grew up in. Severus hoped that his parents would be nice to his bride and not criticize the situation before it is laid out on the table.

Hermione saw the beautiful landscapes and the gardens of Snape Manor and she thought she was in heaven. Never in her dreams did she ever see a beautiful place. Hermione only hoped that the in-laws she would meet would be nice to her. Unlike her parents who minimumly took care of her and gave her the affection she so desperately craved.

When they finally reached the manor's main entrance and she saw the house-elfs awaiting their arrival. The carriage came to an abrupt halt and the door was opened by the doorman. Severus then stepped out first and walked up towards the house a little. Then he waited for his wife to come out and join him by his side.

Hermione stepped out of the carriage and quickly joined her husband and she decided not to say a word since it was his parents. Hermione just followed partially behind him as they made their way up to the doors.

The house-elf opened the door and Severus walked in and threw his stuff on the ground, " Mom, Dad. I am home, I want you to meet someone."

Hermione could hear footsteps scrambling about upstairs and doors slamming. Then she saw two people walking down the steps gracefully. Hermione had the feeling that she was not going to fit in. She just looked down at the floor acting shy.

Jayla walked up to her son and hugged him. "My dear Severus. How are you doing?And what is this of me hearing that you are now married?"

"Aww.. who is this pretty young lady?" Jayla asked enthusiastically bending down to meet her gaze.

Hermione glanced up at Jayla and quickly looked away.

"Uh, where's Dad?" Severus asked, sounding a little worried.

"He will be home later on this afternoon." Jayla answered. Then she looked at Hermione, " Why don't you come with me for a little while and I will show you around the house. Maybe make you something to eat while I introduce you to all the house-elves. You must go through the initiation ceremony where since you are coming into the family, you must be recognized as family." Jayla said being friendly. "Well, let's start the tour. This is the lobby, where sometimes we will have huge balls like sometime this week, we will take you out for some beautiful dress robes so you can wear to the party. We have to present you formally to the rest of the family. Also, Severus has to go through a tradition where he wrestles with his father to prove he is a man."

Hermione nodded curtly showing that she understood.

"Now, through that door is the kitchen. I am going to join you there in a moment. I just need to check on Severus with something." Jayla said nicely as she pointed at a door behind Hermione.

Hermione just turned around and gloomly walked towards the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Severus, what is her name?" Jayla asked curiously.

"Hermione Granger." Severus answered firmly.

"I thought so, she looks just like her mother. I saw her with her parents in the store in Diagon Alley. They treated her like shit, the poor thing. They hardly supported her plus she was always given second hand. She looks like she doesn't feel accepted, I feel sorry for her. I mean look at her school robes, they are coming up short. Severus, have you taken her shopping at all yet?"

"No. I was going to though. You can take her, I do not mind." Severus said.

" I want you to come with us, too. She is your wife you know. I also understand about the marriage law pulling you two together. So have you consumated yet?"

"No, I have not even given her any type of intimacy."

"Severus!" Jayla esclaimed. " How are you to show her you care for her when you do not show any type of feelings for her. I mean no wonder she is acting the way she does. She is lacking love from what I can tell, let's try to give her all we can muster. You will have to work on it with your father." Jayla told him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I know." Severus said.

Suddenly, they heard the kitchen door bang open.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD."

Severus and Jayla ran into the kitchen to see Tobias Snape cursing at Hermione and throwing trash on her as she ran outside into the grayness crying.

Severus then heard the thunder rolling and he hoped for the time being that Hermione would find shelter somewhere.

"SEVERUS ANTWOINE SNAPE WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT BITCH. I TOLD YOU NO MUDBLOODS IN THIS FAMILY."

"Father, if I may explain, the reason I am married to..." Severus was then cut off due to being hit across the face.

"NO EXCUSES. IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Tobias yelled as he stormed into his office and Severus followed his father.

Jayla looked outside the window as it began to rain and hoped that Hermione was going to be ok while her husband and her son talked.

* * *

In the office... 

Severus stood in front of his father like a man. He was ready to explain everything why Hermione was here.

"SO TELL ME, WHY IS THE MUDBLOOD HERE?" Tobias asked.

"She is here because she is my wife and it is time for her to meet my side of the family." Severus answered.

"WHY DID YOU MARRY THAT MUDBLOOD?" Tobias looked at him skeptically.

"Because of the marriage law. If I didn't marry, I would be in Azkaban for it. I'd prefer a life than be in there with no life and not carry on the family line."

"IS SHE PURE?"

"Yes." Severus answered unsurely.

"..WELL, THAT MEANS YOU WILL BE PUT TO THE TEST. BE READY BY THE END OF THE WEEK. LET'S SEE HOW MUCH YOU LOVE YOUR PRECIOUS MUDBLOOD WIFE."

"Another thing I request if I pass this test, I want you to accept her as the family and stop calling her a 'mudblood'." Severus told him broadly.

"DEAL." Tobias told his son. So far he has noticed that Severus is more bold than he was when he last saw him at 17. He then noticed that this would get interesting. He also noticed that Severus has grown more inches and more fuller. He could not wait until the event coming up this weekend.

* * *

Severus walked out of the office briskly and searched for his mom. 

"Mom, where is Hermione?" Severus asked.

"She ran out in the storm. I hope she is ok, I mean you was in there with your father for a good while."

Severus then grabbed his rain cloak and ran outside on the grounds looking for her. Severus searched by the pond and all over every corner of the lines. As he walked past the pool, he saw the maze and the rain went away. Severus then ran into the maze and looked for her.

Hermione was in the maze lost and upset. She was crying to herself that she could not find the strength to move on, but she gave up because of being lost. She kept running around in circles and into dead ends. So she collapsed into a dead end and began to cry. Hermione was wet and freezing due to the winter weather creeping up on her.

Then a half an hour later, Hermione passed out due to the cold and laid out on the dewy grass.

Severus came around the corner and saw Hermione laying on the ground. Severus rushed over to her and touched her.

"Damn. She is so cold." Severus checked for her pulse and it was weak.

Severus then draped his cloak over her and gathered her up in his arms. Severus then strided through the maze with his signature robes billowing behind him. He then exited the maze with ease and strided more quickly up to the house inwhich Jaylawas waiting patiently for Severus to hopefully find the girl and bring her back.

Severus kicked the door knobdown so that the door wouldopen and Jayla jumped out of her seat in shock at how paleHermione looked.

"Bloody Merlin, Severus. Is she alive?" Jayla asked as she followed Severus up the stairs with a jog due to him skipping steps by 4.

Severus took Hermione into his room and quickly laid her down on the bed. He then wrapped her up in the cloak and began to undo his cuffs.

"What are you going to do?" Jayla asked skeptically as she watched her son undress himself.

"I am going to give her some body heat. In the mean time, go into my lab and get me my bag of potions. My remedy bag for sicknesses." Severus instructed her as he began to work on the buttons of his long form-fitting jacket.

"Ok, Severus." Jayla then scurried out of his room and down the hall to his lab.

Severus then decided to pull his white linen shirt over his head after unbuttoning the first 3 buttons. He then pulled Hermione close to him to where he practically laid on top of her with all his body weight. Severus pulled all the blankets over them both as he pulled Hermione under his body completely.

Severus held on to Hermione and then stared out into space, hoping that she would be ok.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Is it love?

Severus stayed at Hermione's bedside for the last 17 hours straight making her potions to help her come back to him. He never understood the feeling that came over him suddenly now that he was married. Severus saw by her side and watched her sleep, unaware of the shadow creeping up behind him.

Severus got a chill down his back like someone was there, he stood up andturned around abruptly to see that it was his mother, his wand was clenched in his robes.

"So, how is she?" Jayla asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"She has not woken upyet. I want to be here when she does." Severus said. He was slightly leaned forward with his elbows rested on the arms of the chair. His chin rested on his two thumbs and his two index fingers grazed his nose.

"I understand that, Severus. It is late, so why don't you rest over on the futon." Jayla suggested motioning with her hand towards the futon near the window.

"I'd prefer to be more closer to her." Severus told her. Then he climbed up in the large bed next to her and kept a distance so that he could watch her.

"Since you have come back home, you have been acting very strange. Far away from your normal snarky self." Jayla said noticingly.

"I've noticed that also. Since I was wed to Hermione, I've been possessive, protective, and a little sensual." Severus stated the obviousness of how he felt.

"Sensual?"Jayla repeated with bewilderment in her voice.

"Yes, I am use to sleeping with her. While I was at Hogwarts, I always slept against her back and wrapped my arm around her. She would hold my hand on top of mine." Severus paused as he caressed the top of his hand. He remembered her touch, which was something that he wanted. "Then, we got into a fight and she dropped all my classes. She started to throw her future away and she would completely ignore me as if I never existed. But I then found myself getting spies to watch over her. I gave her the space she needed, I bought her the things she had to have or want. Then, when we got here, my father blew up on her and now this happened." Severus said sadly.

Jayla looked at him with a slight shocked look in her eyes.

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Jayla asked.

"It's like..I want her touch me more. I don't care where she touches me, a touch on my hand, through my hair, caress my face..I don't care. I just want her to wake up, mom." Severus told his mom at almost the breaking point, but he pulled the tears back and collected his composure quickly before his father would notice it.

"Tell me, Severus. Have you had any type of intimacy with Hermione." Jayla asked straight-forwardly.

"No, I am waiting for her to give me the signal that she is ready." Severus answered shaking his head.

"Well, she does seem the shy type. Especially around you, however, in her eyes there is a longing ache for love. She wants you to love her, for us to love her and give her what she so desperately wants and lacks in life." Jayla told him.

"See, I got up that far, but I do not know what it is that she lacks. She is bright, intelligent, witty, bossy at times ( which I like), beautiful.." Severus trailed off thinking of other qualities Hermione has.

"Beautiful? Severus I think it is time that you make a move on her." Jayla advised.

"I can't, you know the tradition. I have to fight my father for that right." Severus reminded her.

"Nothing says that you cannot kiss her or other things like that." Jayla stated.

"I see." Severus said as he laid down on the bed and propped himself up on his elbow and his head rested in his hand. He then glanced over at Hermione to see her still asleep.

"Mom, what time is it?" Severus asked curiously.

"5 a.m." Jayla answered. "I hear the morning lark."

"So do I. Well, it is time for her medicine and this is the last set of potions. So we will just have to wait until it fully kicks in. I hope I got to it in time?" Severus said sounding worried.

"What is it she is sick with by the way?" Jayla asked wanting to learn about it.

"Scarlet drought fever. I am lucky I had a batch of potions in the lab or she would be gone. I nor her friends would ever forgive me for that. I wouldn't live on much longer if I lost Hermione. I.."

"Love her." Jayla finished his sentence.

Severus looked at her in astonishment and disbelief that she was right._No, wait. Is my mother really right? I mean, let's look at the basic signs of love:_

_1. You are protective over the girl you fancy._

_2.You are possessive as in to who she sees and where she goes._

_(I would fight anyone over her, but would I be willing to fight the Darklord? I asked her about where she was and she lied to me for god knows why.)_

_That must mean one thing, I do love her!_

"Mom, I do love her." Severus admittedpositive that he was.

"Good. Now, let's try to convince her. So,here is what I am going to do. I will tell you about her past; whatI have learned from Albus." Jayla said.

"Ok. I am ready to hear aboutit." Severus said as he was already comfortable where he was.

"Well, Hermione came from a very abusive family. For the things I am about to tell you are far more worse than your father has done." Jayla said in a warnful voice.

"Damn. It must be bad." Severus said shaking his head.

"Since Hermione was discovered to be a witch, her parents have hardly taken care of her. They never bought her the things she needed. Her mother whipped her with the buckle of a belt. Her father molested her sexually until this very day. From what Albus was told, her virginity has not been broken." Jayla stated the last two sentences quickly by the look Severus got on his face.

Severus then became enraged and started to talk loudly, " When I see that dirty fucking asshole, I am going to go to Azkaban for illegal use of magic in front of muggles. I am going to kill him with the Avada Kedavra curse as well as the filthy mother. How can you do that to your own child is something that I can't understand."

"She has the marks on her back to prove it. Also, Her father tied her up and had his friends over touching her and all." Jayla said sounding sick.

"I've heard enough. If you tell me anymore, I will go over there and kill them both right now." Severus said through his teeth and his jaw clenched.

"No, we will just make her a new family here. Kind of give her a fresh start. I want you to be nice to her so that she feels secure around you. I see in her eyes a little fear, so it makes me wonder if you are treating her right."

"I even asked Albus for a raise and I got it because of Hermione. So I intend to put her before me." Severus told her.

"Ok. Well, I think it is time for you to feed her the potion."

"Actually two, one is the medicine and then the other is food. So it keeps her healthy." Severus then got up and gave her the two potions on the table. " I am out of the food potion, I have to go brew it." Severus told his mom.

"Well, do you feel you are being helped with our conversation?" Jayla asked hoping that it did help him some how.

"It helped me more than you know." Severus told her. Then he walked into his lab.

Jayla walked out of Severus' room happy that he finally told her how he felt for Hermione.


	15. chapter 14

Chapter 14: 31 hrs. later...

Severus was literally fighting away the sleep as he was trying to keep his eyes open to watch his wife sleep. Then the sleep overcame him and he was out like a light facing Hermione. He had no shirt on, but he had his trousers. His boots were kicked off and somewhere in the floo. Severus had Hermione in his arms and he was inches from her face.

Hermione then fluttered her eyes open and saw Severus sleeping. She noticed the bags under his eyes and his raven locks in his eyes. Hermione then moved a hand up to his face and gently moved the hair from his eyes. This caused Severus to stir around and then he gripped Hermione a little more firmly. Then after a few minutes, he let up on the grip and continued to sleep.

Hermione was curious as to how his skin and hair felt. So she began to caress his hair. She was shocked that his hair was actually silky and clean. Not greasy and dirty as what Harry and Ron told her. Then she touched his skin and it was smooth. Hermione caressed his face and then his eyes opened.

Severus and Hermione stared at one another for a few moments. Then Severus moved his hand up to Hermione's face.

Hermione then flinched at the movement, then when his hand made contact with her soft skin, it was like a flame has been lit. She wanted more of his touch. Hermione closed her eyes savoring his touch, little did she know that Severus picked up on the reaction.

"You like that, don't you?" Severus asked, making sure that is what she wanted.

Hermione then nodded yes and Severus then smiled.

"Are you ok? You gave me one hell of a scare." Severus told her as he continued to caress her with his touch.

Hermione blinked away for a moment thinking about what he said and her answer._ Why is he being nice? He is usually mean to me, I wonder if he is drunk or something. Or he could be wanting my body. I am not sure if he loves me though. I will not give my body to him or anyone unless they love me. But I do not know what happened to me. _

Hermione then blinked back to meet his eyes and replied, " I am ok. What happened to me?"

"Well, for being out in the rain with no cloak on, you came down with scarletta fever. Luckily I had a batch left to treat you." Severus told her.

"So, how long have I been out?" Hermione asked.

"48 hours." Severus yawned.

"How long have you been up?" Hermione asked in amusement.

"It took 48 hours to take me down." Severus said.

"Wow. Why don't you sleep for a while." Hermione suggested.

"I will, you will stay here. I do not want my father upsetting you again. He will not bother you while I am in the room." Severus informed her as he gripped her tighter. Then he scooted himself closer to her, "Are you comfortable?"

"No, not really. Could I roll on the other side." Hermione asked cautiously.

"Sure." Severus lifted his arm up as she shifted to the other side and he wrapped his arms around her and put his nose into her hair. Then he inhaled deeply and slowly at the smell of Jasmine.

"You like the shampoo I use?" Hermione smiled feeling his lungs expand.

"Uh-huh. I love it." Severus exhaled.

"Well, good night, Severus." Hermione told him.

"Good night, Honey." Severus told her with a grin.

They then closed their eyes and went into dreamland.

* * *

The next morning... 

Severus and Hermione was cuddled together on the bed completely lost in dreamland. Jayla entered her son's room quietly to see them together. _I am so happy now that they have finally made up, they do look so cute when they are together. _Jayla smiled at them and then suddenly saw Severus' eyes open up.

"What are you doing?" Severus whispered curiously.

"Doing your laundry. Where are her clothes? I am going to do them, too." Jayla said.

"She don't have that many,pretty much this is all she has." Severus waived his hand over Hermione's back showing that the clothes she was wearing are the only clothes she has left.

"Take her out shopping today." Jayla told him.

"I will, mom. I will do it after she rests, because she needs to rest right now. I want to make sure she is not sick before I take her outside in public." Severus said in a whisper.

"Ok, I will leave you two be but please do not forget to take her out to buy some new clothes." Jayla pointed her finger at him.

"Yes, mom." Severus told her.

Then with that said and done, Jayla left them two alone and went about to her chores. Severus then checked on Hermione and she was starting to wake up from the sun's rays beaming across her eyes. Severus then covered her eyes to try to let ler get some more rest, but she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Morning. Are you feeling well enough to go shopping?" Severus asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am feeling much better, thanks to you." Hermione smiled back at him. " Were you ever a mediwizard?"

"Yes, I was and I still have my license for as long as I want. Then I became a potions master a few years later. Now Iteach students and take in only a few under my wing that I feel as though deserve it." Severus told her.

"So, what is on today's schedule?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"Shopping until lunch, then we have a talk about your career and plans on how to pay for college. Me, as well as my family will help you go for success. For someone as smart and as talented as you, I will not let you throw your life away." Severus told her seriously.

Hermione nodded that she understood.

Severus then got up out of bed and he was dressed already. "To let you know, you have a beautiful body." Severus complimented.

"Wha?" Hermione then looked under the covers and found that she was in her bra and knickers."Why you.." Hermione then grasped onto a pillow and hurled it at his head and Severus ducked. Then he chuckled evily and left the room, leaving Hermione by herself cursing his name.

Hermione then got out of bed and got dressed quickly. Then she headed downstairs to the dining room where she saw Severus and the family eating. Hermione saw Tobias and didn't dare to enter from what she last experienced with him cursing her out of his house for being muggle born. She was so hungry that she went into the kitchen and made herself some eggs. After she was done eating her breakfast, she cleaned up her mess and washed her dishes. Hermione was unknown as to the shadow creeping up behind her.

Severus slowly crept up behind her, then he was shocked when Hermione turned around and scared him.

"Damn." Severus said like his hand was caught in the cooky jar.

"I heard you coming, I just wanted to play it out until you got close enough to do.." Hermione trailed off filling a mug with cold water.

"To do what?" Severus said slyly.

Hermione spun around quickly and threw the water on him, then ran around him and out of the kitchen to hide. While she was running up the stairs, she was giggling hysterically.

Severus then wiped the water from his eyes and ran after Hermione._ She will pay for that little prank, just you wait until I find her. I will make her pay for that. _Severus then ran up the stairs skipping 4 at a time and he stopped abruptly at the top.

"Severus what are you doing?" Jayla called up the stairs.

"It's just a little game, mother. Don't worry, I will get her." Severus responded while listening for her.

"Ok, just don't break anything." Jayla then walked away.

Severus then focused on the energy from his ring. He could feel the fear from Hermione, he then started to walk towards his bedroom. Severus opened the door and he felt his wife draw in her breath. He then knew right there where she was hiding, he looked over at the closet and felt the fear become more intense. Severus then strided over to the closet and opened the doors, he skeptically looked at the clothes, grinned, then began to hum, i'm- going to find-you repeatedly. He then saw her move and he took one stride and opened his royalty robes and found her hiding.

"Gotcha." Severus grinned evily.

"Now, I didn't- umm. Please don't-" Hermione stuttered on her words as Severus pulled her close to him, then he put his hand out for her to take.

Hermione hesitated, she did not know what he was doing or thinking at the time. She looked into his eyes and they were expressionless. She was unsure and scared of what to do, whether she should take his hand and they just laugh about it, he beats her up for her just joking around, or god knows what else.

Then the door suddenly burst open. Severus then pulled her out of the closet and pulled her to where she was behind him. Hermione looked around his signature robes to see Severus' father, Tobias standing there with expressions of pure rage across his face.

"SEVERUS, I SAW THAT DISRESPECT THE MUDBLOOD DID TO YOU. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Tobias yelled.

"It was just a joke, father. I do not care for it." Severus told his father bravely while keeping Hermione behind him.

"SO WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU IN LOVE WITH THAT MUDBLOOD BITCH? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT SHE WILL MESS UP OUR FAMILY LINE?"

"So what if I do. I will do anything for her and she knows that." Severus said out loud.

Hermione was shocked that he said that. _I cannot believe that he is in love with me. I wonder how long he has loved me, I mean, I can see that he protects me and all, that is a sign of love. But he has watched over me and the boys since we came at Hogwarts. How far does his love go back?_

Hermione snapped back to reality and picked up on their conversation.

"You will not touch one hair on her head while I am around." Severus snarled at Tobias.

"REALLY? THOSE WORDS YOU JUST USED ARE SAID BY A REAL MAN. SINCE YOU THINK YOU ARE A MAN NOW, LET'S SEE IF YOU ARE MAN ENOUGH TO FIGHT. LET'S GO INTO THE ARENA RIGHT NOW, THE WINNER TAKES HER TO BED!" Tobias announced the challenge with an evil smirk while he pointed at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Then she felt being directed behind her husband by his hand.

"Fine." Severus said through his teeth. Then he took Hermione by the hand and followed his father down to the arena.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I AM GOING TO GIVE THE FOLLOWING FAN OF MY STORY: _MG25C_ ALL OF THE CREDIT FOR THE IDEA OF THE FIGHTING SCENE. HE/SHE GAVE ME A WONDERFUL SUGGESTION AND I AM GOING TO USE IT, BUT I WANT TO GIVE HIM/HER CREDIT FOR THE IDEA BECAUSE IT IS HIS/HERS. I DO NOT EVEN BELIEVE IN TAKING OTHER'S IDEAS WITH OUT GIVING CREDIT. I AM NOT A THIEF. SO ENJOY AND THANK YOU _MG25C_ FOR THE FIGHT IDEA!**

Chapter 15: Tobias vs. Severus

Severus followed his father into the arena which was layed out like an octagon, he could feel Hermione's feelings. He could feel that she was starting to worry for him. Tobias was more heavy looking than Severus.

"Hermione, don't worry. I am going to do fine. Just do not interfere of you will get hurt and then I will go nuts." Severus said as he started to take his italian boots off.

"But, is it true?" Hermione whimpered out. She was as scared as a kitten, she suddenly realized that they are fighting over her body.

"What, that I love you? Yes. If I didn't, I wouldn't fight. This is also for your rights into the family. You see, if I win, you will become apart of the family line and you will be branded like cattle, but that brand is the seal of my family line. You will be respected like royalty because that is what my family is. I am also a Prince, I am stronger than him. You will see." Severus said caressing her face to let her see that he will be fine. "Another thing, I am a lot stronger than I look." Severus grinned.

Hermione saw his famous grin which told her that he had something up his sleeve. Hermione then smiled to herself and she was hopeful that Severus would succeed. She then saw Jayla approaching her and walked up to meet her.

"Well, Hermione. The claim prize is you so you need to come with me to the circle where you will be sitting and waiting for the winner." Jayla said as she walked towards the circle where she could watch the fight. Hermione sat down in the place she was appointed to by Jayla and then Jayla took her place next to Hermione.

Hermione watched as her husband and father in-law stepped into the ring. She saw Severus' muscular body for the first time.

Severus took his shirt off and threw it into the corner. His shoes was already off so he started to bounce on his toes.

Tobias took his shirt off and walked up towards his son. Then he started to fight.

Tobias got in a formal fighting stance while Severus put his fists up and was ready for him. Tobias then went in at Severus full throttle and was beating him up. Everytime Severus threw a few combo punches, Tobias was able to dodge them and he knocked him down on the ground. Severus then jumped back up and Tobias walked into combat zone and got back in his stance.

Severus then decided, seeing that his father will not break, he got into the same stance as his father. _Come on you fucking bastard, I have a surprise for you._

_What is this? What is he up to?_ "SO, YOU'VE COME PREPARED." Tobias said tauntingly. "THAT IS THE FIRST SIGN OFA MAN."

"I am a man, open up your eyes and see that you dunderhead." Severus insulted.

"YOU 'LL PAY FOR THEM WORDS, YOU BASTARD." Tobias screamed as he lunged at Severus with punches and kicks flying.

Severus dodged the punches and threw ina roundhouse kickat his father's stomach, then he hooked his jaw and knocked him down to the ground. Severus then went for the ground attack but Tobias hooked Severus'cheek and caused him to get on his back. Then they began to wrestle on the ground throwing knees ineach other's ribs and punching in the stomach. Tobias then grasped onto Severus's hair and said in an evil tone.

"I cannot wait to stick my dick in your wife. I will make her scream my name. " Tobias laughed.

"THE FUCK YOU WILL!" Severus exclaimed as he threw his father away from him. Then Severus swung all the energy he had left in him and mad full contact on every punch. Then, the full blow in the jaw caused Tobias to collapse and Severus stood tall battered and bleeding over his father breathing hard. His breathing was raspy and he glared at his father looking for movement._ Come on, you bastard! Get up, for what you just said, I want you to get up so I can beat your fucking face in. I will fight you right now that I am all tired and all. Come on, get up._ Severus thought to himself as he looked at his father's backside as he walked a slow circle around Tobias. Severus was waiting patiently for his father to do something, then Tobias jumped up and lunged at Severus. Severus dodged Tobias' attack and hooked an arm around his head and then he took him down on the ground face first.

Hermione got up on her knees to see them on the ground with her hands over her mouth._ Oh my fucking god, Severus. I swear, if you live through this, I will take care of you. I will do all that I can to nurse you back to health if you need me to. I can't believe how he fights. I mean, damn. Tobias must have said something to him that drove him totally nuts. I just don't get it, at first he was losing, then he is kicking his ass. Must be some kind of strategy to tire out the enemy and then he takes them on while they are weak. That is one hell of a strategy, something I would never have thought of._

Severus then stood over his father like a dominant gorilla with his hands on his hips and asked, " Do you yield?"

His father looked up at him for a brief moment, then gave a quick nod yes.

Then, his father got back up to his feet and he was defeated. "My son, Severus Antwoine Snape, is as of today a man. His wife, Hermione,I recognize you as a member of the Snape family. Hermione, come with me as well as my son." Tobias then walked into a room that was locked by a password to recognize his voice. Hermione followed behind her husband.

Tobias then took Hermione's hands and dipped them in this green water in a sacred fountain and when she pulled them out, a snake came to life from the water in her hands and slithered up her sleeve.

"Oh my.." Hermione said in fear.

"It's ok, Hermione. The snake is a tatoo and it will not hurt you."Severus explained.

Hermione felt the snake slither down her stomach and settle in the pelvic area of her body. Then she felt the snake form an S on her hip and stop under the cheek of her butt. Then the snake became a tatoo and stopped moving.

Severus then suddenly felt this weird sensation come over him. He suddenly felt warm and tingly while he was standing close to Hermione. But he then shook the thoughts out of his head and then he motioned for Hermione to go through the door out of the private chambers of the snape family line and he walked up to the bedroom following Hermione.

Severus and Hermione then finally reached their bedroom and Hermione helped him to the bed.

"Hermione, that isn't really necessary." Severus told her.

"You are okay?" Hermione asked looking concerned.

"Yeah. I did that so you can now be a member of the family. It is something that I have to do with a woman before we consumate. They could reject the child if we didn't, now they cannot." Severus explained.

"Umm.. you areeady for a child now?" Hermione asked, hoping he would answer that he was joking, boy wasn't she wrong.

"I've been actually waiting for you. I told you, darling that I do love you.."

"I know, but." Hermione cut him off.

"I am telling the truth, if I were to lie to you, I wouldn't be able to look at you. Ok?" Severus stated as he took Hermione's face in his hands so that they could have eye contact.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS AND ADVICE. I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM AND IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS YOU THINK WILL BE GOOD, LET ME KNOW. IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY, YOU WILL BE HONORED LIKE MY BUDDY MG25C (NOT SURE IF NAME IS SPELLED CORRECTLY. CHECK CH. 15 FOR DETAILS OF NAME.) LIKE I WROTE ON THE LAST A/N, I DO NOT STEAL ANYONE ELSE'S IDEAS WITH OUT CREDITING THEM FOR WHAT THEY HAVE BLESSED ME WITH. I THANK ALL OF MY FANS AND TO LET YOU KNOW, IF YOU ALREADY HAVEN'T DISCOVERED, FOR EVERY 10 REVIEWS I AM GOING TO ADD A CHAPTER. SO THE QUICKER THEY COME, THE QUICKER I UPDATE. HOWEVER, SCHOOL IS COMING UP ON MONDAY 1-30 AND I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SO QUICKLY, BUT I WILL TRY ALL I CAN TO UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS COS I LOVE ALL OF YOU. SO KEEP THEM REVIEWS COMING AND WHEN I RUN OUT OF IDEAS AND COMPLETE THIS STORY, THROW SOME MORE STORY IDEAS ON ME AND I WILL TRY TO WRITE THEM AND CREDIT YOU ALL FOR IT. ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND COMMENTING MY STORY. IT REALLY INSPIRES ME TO WRITE TO YOU ALL MORE. PLUS I WILL WRITE THE CHAPTERS MORE LONGER. SO FAR I AM ON THE ROLE OF 1000 WORDS MINIMUM! ENJOY MY CHAPTER AND READ ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS LATER!**

Chapter 16: Hearts on fire

Hermione looked into Severus' eyes and absorbed the truth in his voice as he spoke to her. She felt consummed in his touch, and she then suddenly slipped back into reality upon looking at the bruised eye he got from his father.

"Oh, where are your potions?" Hermione asked.

"Over there on the night table." Severus nodded in the direction of the black bag that was on the table.

"Ok, you lie down on the bedand I will help you with your advisement on what to do." Hermione told him as she got up and fetched his bag.

Severus then laid down on the bed and Hermione went to his side and pulled all of the potions out one by one and put them on the table so that he could see.

"I will teach you my code, look at the bottom, the bottles with a plus sign and a squiggle is what I need, plus one plus sign and a drop.The others you can put away." Severus told her.

"Ok, when you get well, I have a gift for you." Hermione told him as she opened them up.

"There is no need for measurements on these two, just the one with the drop." Severus told her as he reached for the first potion and downed it in one gulp. Severus looked at his arms and watched the discolorment of his skin go back to his pale skin color.

"This takes away bruises on the skin, but it is on the muscle too, so I have to take this so that I do not have any problems later on in life." Severus explained to her.

"Ok." Hermione nodded.

Severus laid there for a few moments and watched Hermione looking at the bottom of the bottle and memorizing the code he told her. He admired that serious look on her face, she was skeptical at the codes and she was looking at other bottles from what he saw. To him it was fascinating and yet, he found it to be one of the sexiest qualities about her. The way she always strived to learn.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing, Hermione. I need that second potion now." Severus told her.

Hermione handed him the second potion and he drank it swiftly in one gulp.

"What I just took was for spasms of the muscle. It will also act as a relaxer and relax them. Now, the blood potion I will need only one drop which you have to dispense to me." Severus instructed her.

Hermione unscrewed the top to find a dropper in it. Hermione then put it to his mouth and gave exactly a drop on his tongue and quickly capped it into the bottle.

Hermione then watched him come back to full health and he sat up straight.

"I feel good as new, with my instructions you will be a gread mediwitch."

"How did you.." Hermione asked curiously.

"Dumbledore told me as well as a good source that spies for me in the school. I assigned him to you to watch over you while we was fighting and he told me the information. Like hell I will ever allow you to throw away your career." Severus told her.

"Oh, are you feeling better now?" Hermione asked wanting to make sure before she would make her move. She stepped more closer to him.

Severus looked her in the eyes and saw what she was planning. He then got up out of bed with no expression in his face.

Hermione thought he was angry from what she just said and she backed away from him as he stepped towards her. They were three steps apart from one another. Hermione backed up to the wall and Severus finally got a hold of her.

Severus realized that she was starting to freak out, so he changed tactics immediately.

"Hermione, ssshh. It's alright, I am not mad. In fact, I am touched that you care for my well being even if I am a git." Severus said humorously with a hint of sarcasm.

Hermione just looked into his eyes and saw the tender glints which showed emotion.

"I've never seen emotion in your eyes, Severus. Are you holding something back?" Hermione asked noticingly.

_How did she know? _Severus thought to himself while showing Hermione that he was shocked.

"Severus, what is it that you are holding back? Is it something personal that you need to tell me in which something is bothering you or something that I need to see?" Hermione asked, cupping his jawline in her hand and directing his eyes to meet hers.

"There is something that I have been wanting to do but.." Severus trailed off unsure that she would allow him.

"Severus, I trust you to do whatever it is that you wanted to do." Hermione told him with full meaning from her heart.

Severus looked her in the eyes for a brief moment. Then he brought both of his hands up to brush caramel curls away from her face. He cupped her face and drawed her slowly to him.

Hermione then started to go towards Severus. She first stretched her neck as far as she could, then she got up on her toes.

Severus closed the rest of the distance and placed a slow, gentle kiss upon her lips while closing his eyes upon contact.The kiss was long overdue and he yearned for itfor so long. He wanted to taste the way her lips tasted; he wanted to touch her smooth skin, he wanted to be one with her. Severus was ready to give her all that he could give; his mind for the knowledge, his heart for love, and his body for the physical part of love.

Hermione was given the precise proof that she always wanted in a man. She wanted a man that would fightand possibly give his lifefor her to run and get away. Yet, at the same time, be strong enough to survive. Viktor was too controlling, Ron was just a wussie, and who would think that Severus was the man for her. Hermione then wrapped Her arms around hisneck to let himknow that she was ready for their night of consumation.

Severus felt Hermione slide her arms around his neck. This caused him to put his hands on her butt and he lifted her up in his arms. Severus then deepened the kiss, tonging her bottom lip teasingly.

Hermione opened her mouth slightly at this enjoying it and yet wanting him to enter. Hermione then began to french kiss Severus as he flowed with her motions with little to no error.

Severus walked Hermione across the room to the bed while passionately kissing her. When he felt his knees hit the bed, Severus gently laid her down on her back and he got on top of her. Severus realized that she was not topless like he was. So he then gripped Hermione and rolled her over to where he was now on his back.

Hermione sat on his lower abdomin and stripped her shirt off. Then she put her hands behind her back and anxiously trying to unhook her bra.

After several attempts, Hermione frusteatedly said, "Damn this thing."

"Here let me." Severus propped himself on his elbows and Hermione got up on her knees so he could sit up. Severus then started to kiss Hermione on her neck and he easily took her bra off with one hand.

"Wow, you are good with your hands." Hermione complimented as she slipped her bra straps over her shoulders and slid the bra off. Then she chucked it behind her and gently pushed Severus back down.

Severus then pulled her close to him and began to kiss her feverishly all over her neck. He then rolled her over to where she was on her back and he began to ravish her body with kisses. Then he started to tease her nipple by tonguing it first and then he suckled on her like it was a baby being breast fed.

Hermione gave out gasps of pleasure as she felt her undiscovered senses come to life. Hermione then wanted more of him, she wanted all that he could give. Hermione then feverishly went to the buttons on his trousers and tried to get them undone but she failed and got frustrated.

"Dammit.. I hate buttons." Hermione said frustratedly.

"Hey, hey. Slow down, we will get to that. But for right now, I want you to be so worked up that under my touch, you will have a sexual spasm over it." Severus told her as he grasped her wrists in his hands and he pinned her hands above her head dominantly.

Hermione smiled devilishly liking the fowl play he was displaying. She found him very sexy right now; the way that his hair hanged around his eyes made him look beautiful.

"You are a virgin, right?" Severus asked. His breath a little ragged.

Hermione then nodded yes. Then gave him a look of why he is asking.

"To let you know, it is an honor for you to give your virginity up to me. I am deeply touched by this, with a fact that no other boy has touched you and you saved yourself for me. Therefore, you have completely earned all that I can give to you. I am giving you my mind, body, and soul, and from this day forth, you own all three of them. I am at your will of what you want to do for it is a tradition in my family line." Severus told her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She did not understand what he just said and she needed a further explanation.

"In other words, if you told me to jump out of the window, I would because you told me to."

"Oh, well I do not want to control you. I mean I would want you to have your own opinion for things in life." Hermione told him.

"Damn." Severus muttered and turned away.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That was a trick and you didn't fall for it." Severus told her looking as he turned back to look her in the eyes.

"Ha ha ha." Hermione laughed.

Severus then pranced back on Hermione and kissed her. Hermione enjoyed his kiss which was full of passion. Then he broke it off to look her in the eyes.

"I want it. I want you to take me because I love you, plus I want a child if you want one." Hermione told him.

Severus looked her in the eyes and contemplated. Then, after a brief moment, Severus snapped his fingers and their bottoms disappeared.

Hermione scooted up further on the bed to allow him to be with her. She watched him open her legs and position himself at her entrance.

Severus got up closer to her vagina and positioned himself to where he was only his dick length from her vagina. He then looked at Hermione for certainty.

Hermione nodded yes that she was ready, then she braced her self for the pain.

Severus then positioned his hardened member at her slit and rubbed the head of his penis on her wetness that was extracting from her vagina teasing her at the sense of eagerness for him to take her. When he got his head lubricated with her wetness, he then started to insert his head slowly up until he had the whole head inside and he felt her cherry at the tip of his penis.

Hermione felt the sensation on her cherry, on her well being and she was at the brink of insanity of such pleasure he was giving her.

Severus pumped gently with his hand holding his cock steady as he inserted and exerted himselfin and out of her vagina with out breaking her virginity. Severus then had her clitoris opened enough to completely take her.

"Hermione, are you ready for me to go fully in?" Severus asked.

"You did not go in fully? Damn you are good." Hermione told him breathing hard from the pleasure that was still hanging on. "Yes, go ahead. I want you inside me." Hermione told him.

Severus then inserted inside of her fully on his length and Hermione let out a screaming gaspof both pain and pleasure. Severus then stayed where he was and he leaned towards her, " Are you okay? How are you doing?" Severus asked not pulling out and brushing her hair with his fingers.

"--Wow, I'm fucking fine.. damn.. I mean you are really great in bed. I didn't even think you were this good, shit." Hermione gasped as her vaginal muscles contracted to Severus's member and fitted around him.

"Oh,.." Severus moaned in pleasure as he felt Hermione's vaginal muscles contract around his penis. Severus stayed in that position kissing Hermione gently on the lips and all over her face and neck to relax her before he began to pump.

Hermione felt the kisses and the pain went away. Her muscles then started to relax and loosen it's grip around Severus' member.

Severus felt the muscles loosen up and he slowly started to pump her. After he broke her in a little, he began to pick up the pace and felt himself coming .

Hermione was rocking up and down on her back letting out small moans of pleasure as Severus was picking up the pace.

"Here I come. " Severus told Hermione as he began to pump as fast as he could, for that he could feel his seed coming up his cock.

Hermione then began to moan as she gave out her last bit of energy in a loud orgasm as he exploded inside her.

Severus let out a loud moan as Severus came and exploded in Hermione. The sweat beaded his forehead as he collapsed down next to her, breathing heavily.

Hermione was breathing heavily and she brushed his raven locks away from his eyes. Severus then looked at Hermione and then he pulled her close to him.

Still inside her, Severus pulled Hermione into his arms in a deep and sacred embrace of the first night of consumation. Severus held onto her as she fell asleep with her face buried in his chest. He laid on his side facing her and he brushed her caramel locks away from her face, watching her sleep like an angel.

Hermione fell asleep understanding what it was like to be a Snape, and she was happy about it. She enjoyed that intimate night, a night that she will never forget. A night that she knows Severus will never forget. She was sure that it was the week for her ovulation period.

Severus laid with Hermione in his arms and he felt so close to her, so connected to her that he could not fall asleep right away. He looked upon her _My beautiful wife saved herself for me. I am very grateful that I was blessed with a virgin. Like hell I will share her ever. She is my woman, my girl, my piece of ass. Hell, this is my property and I will not allow anyone or anything on this earth to touch a hair on her head. _With that last thought, Severus gently pulled himself out of her and he pulled her as close to her as he could and finally let himself drift away to dreamland to meet up with Hermione.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: a beautiful day

The next morning, Severus laid in bed feeling better than he ever did in his life. He then peered over at his beautiful wife which now was a complete woman thanks to him. Severus then looked up at the ceiling and flashes of their night together seeped into his head. At this he smiled because he knew he would want more;however, he knew he had to be careful because of his second life. A life that he chose when he was Hermione's age and he cannot change it even if he had a timeturner. Severus looked at Hermione and then he got up and got dressed into a fresh set of clothes.

Hermione rolled over quietly feeling that her husband got out of bed and she watched him get dressed. Hermione then noticed the scars on his back and on his left arm. Possibly a punishment from his father for a really good reason, but she knew to never ask unless he would decide to tell her. Hermione then noticed how muscular he was, for as old as he is. Then she remembered what he said to her about her having a beautiful body. Hermione then quietly gripped his pillow and hurled it at the back of his head.

"Yess! Gotcha!" Hermione exclaimed happy that she got him back.

"Hmm.. Really?" Severus quirked an eyebrow and then since his shirt wasn't buttoned up yet, he decided to take it off again.

"Uh-oh.." Hermione then looked around and jumped on the otherside of the bed so that the bed separated them.

"So, you want to play catch? One of my favorites, I can catch you very easily, Hermione. This bed will hardly slow me down." Severus told her as he walked up to his side to where his knees touched the bed.

Severus had it planned out, when he would jump on the bed to head towards her, she would run to his left and he would jump off and stop her in her tracks. He grinned evily as he knew it would work.

Severus then jumped on the bed and then darted to his left while Hermione started to her right and then she slid to a stop and fell on her butt. Then she looked up at him as he landed close to her, then he quickly overcame her and pinned her to the ground.

"Dammit." Hermione said as she was pinned. She couldn't move at all, her hands was over her head and he had one knee in between her legs.

Severus then laughed evily, then spoke,"I told you I am quite good at this game. Now that I caught you, you must pay the price." Severus then kissed Hermione for a brief moment. Then he pulled out and then pulled her off the floor while he got up.

"Your reflexes are good. I know you ensnared them with potions; however, I wonder how fast you can run." Hermione asked as she slipped on a silk robe and tied the belt around her to cover up her body.

"I am one hell of a runner." Severus told her.

"Okay, I will take your word for it." Hermione told him as she put his hand on his chest.

"Dammit, I forgot to take you shopping yesterday. Well we will go today, but will it be suitable to go after breakfast?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded and then followed her husband down to the table where she was allowed toeat for the first time with the rest of the family.

"So, what are you two doing today?" Jayla asked.

"Shopping, mother." Severus told her as he bit into some toast.

"Ok. When will you be back. You do know that you have that party tonight. Be sure to get her a dress." Tobias reminded.

"No worries, that is one of the reasons why we are going shopping. Plus, she will get an all new wardrobe. The whole nine yards from head to toe. " Severus answered.

Then there was no more conversation and everyone at the table finished up their breakfast. Severus pulled his napkin from his mouth and touched the corners of his mouth. Then he set the napkin on the plate and stood up pushing the chair back with the back of his knees. Then Hermione finished up and followed Severus back up to their room and she got dressed in her school uniform.

"Ready?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Hermione then appeared at his side.

Severus then took Hermione's hand in his and walked down to the limo waiting for them and they got in. The driver then drove them to Witchery Hills where all the rich people hung out and dropped them off.

Severus then took her into Witchery Gucci and he watched as she gawked at all the beautiful dressrobes and dress gowns.

"Severus, I don't know about the prices.." Hermione whispered to him as she flashed a 10,000 galleon dress.

"Don't worry about that. I have so much money that i could buy this entire town." Severus told her.

Hermione then shopped around and bought a beautiful black silk gown with a slit on both sides of the skirt. The top tied around her neck and supported her perfectly. Hermione stepped out for the criticism of her husband.

Severus stood there and watched Hermione step out with the dress on._ Damn, I had better be ready to protect her from the sexual predators of the rich society._ He then moved up to her and whispered in her ear, "I had better keep you very close. You are beautiful in that dress and I am going to buy it whether you like it or not."

"I will not argue. I think since I look this damn good, you will have to stay close to me and protect me." Hermione told him.

"That I will do also. Well, let's get you situated with some real wizard/witch robes. They are going to think you are a queen walking down the streets. Johanna!" Severus yelled across the store to a man that immediately ran over to him.

"Yes, Severus. What can I do for you?" Johanna asked.

"This beautiful woman next to me is my wife, Hermione. I want you to get everything in this store and put it on my tab. Also let her pick everything out." Severus told Johanna. Then he turned to Hermione, "I will have to leave you, no worries about paying for it. That ring on your finger will show who the bill goes to. That ring is a small version of the Snape family crest. I love you. " Severus then kissed her on the hand and left her with Johanna.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N : THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS. FOR THE ANNONYMOUS WRITER THAT IS HELPING ME OUT WITH THE POINTERS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE. OTHER THAN THAT... LET'S GET ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS SHALL BE MUCH MORE LONGER... I PROMISE.**

Chapter 18: The meeting (from Severus's point of view)

_I felt bad for leaving Hermione by herself, but it's something that I have to do. I walked down that familiar street and turned into Knockturn Alley. I then went into the pub and saw Lucius with his son. They were waiting for me to come._

_"About time you showed up, what took you?" Lucius asked sounding annoyed._

_"I had to take my wife shopping. She is in Diagon Alley right now." I told them trying to sound like I was going to die from it._

_Lucius then laughed in amusement while his son followed. _

_"Well, Professor. The Dark Lord is calling a meeting, and he wants everyone present." Draco told me. _

_"Ok." I shrugged and with that, we all walked into the back and we apparated to the Dark Lord._

_When I got there, I pushed through all the others and when I got in front of the Dark Lord, I bowed my head lower than the others. Then I heard the Dark Lord speak._

_"I see that you always push up, Severus.. is it because you want to get it done and over with?" Voldemort hissed._

_"No, my lord. I wish to show you my loyalty by pushing all the lowers aside and bow before them. I show you more loyalty than the lower ranks." I answered. _

_" I see." Voldemort responded seeing where I was getting at. "Well, you are all here today because everything is in position to raid the Ministry of Magic. I will need everyone of you to put your loyalties to the test when we take over the system. Then we will take over the entire wizarding world. Because of Lucius paying a great deal of money to Cornelius, I hear that marriage law has been put into affect. Every one is married, Ha!" _

_I cannot figure out why he would want to pass this dumb law. _

_"I want to weaken Harry more, I want Hermione Granger here in front of me." _

_"My lord.." Draco interrupted bowing his head._

_"Yes Draco? You may speak." Voldemort said._

_"From what I understand, Severus is Hermione's husband." Draco said informingly._

_Dammit. Now what am I to do? _

_"Severus, is this true? You are married to that Mudblood?" Voldemort asked, anger slightly rising in his voice._

_"Yes, my lord. What do you want me to do?"I asked bowing myhead. Damn, please don't say kill her. _

_"I want you to bring her here. Since she is your wife, have you touched her yet?" Voldemort asked._

_"Yes.." I gulped."I have." _

_"I see. Well, I will promise you this, I will not hurt her. Rather, I want her to stand by you." _

_"My lord, I cannot control her will." I told him. I did not want to bring her to the dark side, because I like her the way she is. _

_"Are you telling me no, Severus?" Voldemort hissed as he pulled his wand from his robes._

_Before I could answer, I was then in a ton of pain and I dropped to my hands and knees before the dark lord. I was screaming through my teeth in both pain and anger. _

_"You will do this for me, Severus. After we gain the Ministry of Magic, we will attach Hogwarts. We will take all the maidens and kill the men. All except the Slytherins because all of the children in there are members of this family." Voldermort hissed at me taking his anger out on me with the crucio._

_I didn't know how much more my body could take, I was starting to feel my consciousness slip away from me. Then the major part of the pain finally stopped. _

_"Well, that is all for the lesson, you may go home." Voldemort said dismissively. _

_Voldemort then apparated back to his home with wormtail and all the other death eaters left except for Draco and Lucius. They ran over to me and asked in unison._

_"Are you ok, Severus?" Lucius asked kneeling down to me._

_"Can you walk, Professor?" Draco asked as he strided over to me._

_"I can't feel my legs. I do not want Hermione to see me this way." I told them._

_"But, Professor. You have to tell Hermione that Voldemort wants her on the dark side. I am guessing that the lord is sparing her." _

_I never thought of it like that. I was then filled with hope and the will to try to get up, but I fell to the ground. _

_"Ok, Draco. We will have to apparate him back to his manor and wait for Hermione to come home. Then we will have to explain the situation."_

_I then saw the look on Draco's face. I could see that what he was thinking was exactly the same as mine. _

_"Father, Hermione hates and fears us. I do not think she will listen to us." Draco said. _

_We apparated together back to my manor and they helped me up the stairs to my room._

_"Ahh. I see what you mean Draco. Then we will have Severus there to prove that we are not lying and that we are trying to save her. Does Hermione know that we are all death eaters?"_

_"She knows you two are, but not me. I know that she will feel betrayed and try to run from me. Draco, you will not let her leave the room when she comes home from shopping. I told her- no I didn't. Dammit, Lucius I need a favor. Go find my wife and give her my wedding ring to show that you are a friend. Bring her here and only here. I will meet you at my manor. I know how long it will take so you are being timed." I told them. I will kill Lucius personally if he touches her in any way; however, I kind of know him too well so, I am sure that he will not touch her. _

_"What do you want me to do, Professor?" Draco asked. _

_"Two things; the first is when you hear them coming, I want you to hide behind the door. The second thing, I am your uncle so you can address me by that. I do not care if it is in public anymore. I also need you to go into my potions lab and get me a few healing potions from my potions bag." I told him as I walked over to my bed and laid down while Draco scurried out of my chambers to do the task he was given._

_I then saw Draco come back with my black bag and he then dumped the contents all over the bed. I sat up and pulled out 2 purple vials and I drank the first one. _

_I then heard a struggle outside my door, and I watched Draco run behind the door as it swung open. Lucius was man handling my wife, and I got really pist off for him touching her like that._

_"Lucius, get the hell off my wife!" I yelled and watched as Lucius immediatley let her go and shut the door. Draco then leaned against it and watched the scene. _

_"Severus, what are they doing here?" My wife asked me almost in tears. I could tell she was scared by how tight she was hugging me. _

_"The ring didn't work, Severus." Lucius told me as he handed me my wedding ring back. _

_I took the ring and immediately put it on, and I noticed that Hermione was watching me. _

_"Severus, what's going on?" Hermione asked me looking me in the eyes with her chestnut eyes._

_"There is something I haven't told you, I am a death eater." I told her with a sigh._

_"What?" Hermione looked at me shock written across her face._

_"Hermione, look me in the eyes. " I told her as I held her by her forearm firmly to keep her from running away from me. _

_Hermione then looked me in the eyes._

_"I will not hurt you; infact, these two are family to me. Lucius is my brother and Draco is my nephew. So you would be sister and aunt. They will acknowledge you because of what you are now, they sense that you are in the family. They will not hurt you, I want you to know this. The dark lord has given me a gift to pull you to the dark side only to protect you. If he wants loyalty, you will be branded;however, I will never leave your side." I told her._

_Hermione began to cry and then she shouted at me, " I WILL NEVER JOIN VOLDEMORT! EVER!H-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A DEATH EATER?" Hermione cried. _

_"Because of you, I took the crucio curse for 5 minutes." I told her and she looked up at me in disbelief._

_"It is true, Hermione?" Draco spoke up._

_Hermione looked at Draco, then she looked back at me._

_"I need to talk to you about a plan. Will you give me that chance?" I asked her. Then I was grateful that she nodded yes and sat down next to me. _

_"Did you really take the crucio curse for 5 minutes?" Hermione asked me._

_"Yes, it felt like an eternity. I thought I was going to pass out." I told her honestly._

_"So what is the plan?" Hermione sighed, getting down to business._


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Severus's plan

"Hermione, I think that the dark lord wanted you personally. I would have to say I am lucky that we bonded last night, so he will not try anything with you. I am going to bring you when you are ready and you will go through the initiation.Then you will automatically be placed by my side." Severus told her.

"So I have to become evil?" Hermione responded like she just died.

"No no no! I will not allow it. The dark lord is allowing us to pull our mistresses, wives, etc. to the dark mark because he has discovered a spell that will kill all that do not bear it. It will be done soon, so I would have it done sometime tomorrow evening when I bring you." Severus told her.

Hermione then nodded in agreement, " I'll do it, then. I just do not want you to leave my side."

"I won't not for one second." Severus told her with meaning in his voice. Then he pulled her close in his arms.

"Severus, do you want us to leave?" Lucius asked.

"Thank you." Severus nodded.

With that, Draco and Lucius Malfoy left the room to leave the couple alone. Hermione then began to cry at what she had to do.

"Ssshhh.. It's ok. I have an idea.. Dry your eyes and let's go talk to Dumbledore. I need to update him onto what happened anyways."

Hermione then looked at him in shock. " You are a spy?"

"Yes, I do it to try to protect the children. I am not entirely heartless you know, although I may be a snarky bastard according to you." Severus told her.

Hermione looked grave in the face and turned away. She felt horrible for calling him that.

"It's ok, Hermione. I am fine with it, actually, I kind of like it because it builded me the reputation of being the most feared professor at Hogwarts. So, let's go and see Dumbledore." Severus said as he started to get out of bed slowly. Then he stood on his feet and started to walk towards the fireplace. Then he flooed himself and Hermione to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, doing some paperwork when Severus entered the office with Hermione close to him. 

"What is wrong, children?" Albus asked sensing the troublesome behavior from them as then entered the room; like, they are being bothered by something.

"I must report to you.." Severus told him.

"Ok, report." Albus said as he gestured them to the seats behind them.

"Albus, the dark lord wants Hermione on his side. I think we should go through with it or she will be apart of the attack and become a victim. I do not want this to happen!" Severus told Albus almost in fear.

"I see. Well, when will this attack happen?" Albus asked.

"Soon. I am guessing that when Hermione comes over to the dark side, he will attack. That is when Harry will be at his weakest." Severus told him.

"Ok, you can do it. I will prepare the children, I am guessing that this initiation will take place tomorrow?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I am almost sure it will. Please save the other children. "Severus almost pleaded.

"I shall, Severus. It is time to put your plan into action. I also want you to keep Hermione out of harms way." Albus told Severus.

"Yes, Albus." Severus then bowed and stood up. He then walked to the door with Hermione by his side and let her out. Then he walked down to the dungeons with his wife.

"Severus, what is Albus talking about? What plan?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I will tell you when we are in private." Severus told her as he passed some slytherins.

* * *

When Severus and Hermione finally reached their chambers, he turned to her.

"I am going to make Voldemort fall into a trap and I as well as the staff will take them out. When that happens, I want you in this room and I will come for you. I love you, Hermione. I always have." Severus told her as he kissed her gently on her lips. He kissed her like it was the last time he was going to see her.

"How long have you loved me?" Hermione asked curiously as she held onto his forearms.

"Since the first day I saw you." Severus told her the truth. "Of course you knew that I could not show you due to my reputation."

"Yes." Hermione giggled. "Oh, while shopping today, I have a surprise for you. Lay down on the bed." Hermione told him with a mischevious tone.

Severus' mind then began to race as to what her surprise is for him. So he did as he was told.

"Accio Wand." Hermione called for his wand. "Infisible." Hermione said out loud and watched as Severus was bound to the bed.

"Ohh, do we have a kink?" Severus asked in almost a chuckle as he was tied down to the bed.

Hermione grinned evily as she got dressed in her leather outfit. Then she pulled out her whip and cracked it when she came out.

"Oh gods. I am going to enjoy this." Severus smiled as Hermione slowly walked towards him with a smile upon her face. He knew she was going to enjoy this, so he decided to let her have her fun.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS. SRY BOUT THE LAST CH. I KNO IT IS A LITTLE SHORT. I WILL MAKE THEM AT THE MINIMUM. THE LAST CH. WAS CLOSE (961) I THINK IS THE COUNT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND ENJOY!**

Chapter 20:A possibility of the impossible(before part one)

That morning, Severus awoke with marks on his body and scratches. He then looked at his wife, who was laying next to him sleeping. He then grinned at the hours of torture she tried to put out, but she didn't expect him to break the hold and grasped her to do some kink of his own.

_The flashback...Hermione's POV._

_I had him rightwhereI wanted him. He was bonded by the magical ropes to the bed, I am standing here in the outfit and I have the whip. I thought he was so clever from what Minerva has told me. Severus was capable of getting out of practically anything. _

_"Thought you were better than this. You let me catch you, and now you will pay painfully." I told him as I cracked the whip. _

_I watched him jump, and I must tell you that if I had a camera to capture the look on his face, it would make you laugh like hell. _

_I then saw him grin; like he was up to something. I knew for a fact that I was going to enjoy being the dominant person in my sex act. _

_As I approached him, he asked me in a seductive voice. "What is your command, Master?" He was also still grinning like hell. _

_"Well, I will beat you up a little and then I will be the bitch on top." I told him as I cracked him on his stomach with my whip. He didn't even grimmace in pain. He was red on his stomach, however, he was still grinning. I continued to beat him, then he turned over on his stomach and I striped his back. After like a good 10 minutes of beating him, he started to laugh like a hyena._

_"Now, what are you laughing about?" I asked him._

_"I am waiting for a special moment." Was all that he said._

_At the time, I thought that was wanting me to finally get on with it, so I then unbuttoned my crotch hole so that he could get access to me. Then I climbed on top of him and when my skin touched his, he brought his arms up and grasped a hold of me on my waist. I let out a scream and he rolled me over on my back and whispered in my ear._

_"That was the moment.. you must know that once you cast an infisible, you cannot touch me. When you do touch me, it will lift the spell and my hands will be released." Severus told me. _

_I felt so stupid, then he whispered in my ear. " But I will enjoy having fun with you." He then pinned my hands over my head and entered me hard. I began to scream from the pleasure as he pushed in and out of me at a high velocity. _

_After 15 minutes of the hardcore sex, he came inside me and then collapsed at my side. He held onto me like he didn't want to ever let go. _

_End of flashback..._

Severus watched as Hermione awoke slowly and saw him watching her, "Did you enjoy last night?"

"I loved it." Hermione smiled at him.

"I knew you would." Severus smiled. Then he went into a kiss when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my. Severus, give me your signature robe." Hermione told him.

Severus threw it at her and then waited for her to cover up in his long black robe. Then he opened the door to find Cornelius Fudge with Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Severus. How are you this morning?" Cornelius asked.

"I was fine until you interrupted my morning with my wife." Severus said sarcastically, but he really meant it.

Hermione giggled silently to herself at his comment.

"May I see your wife? It is time to inspect her to see how she is doing." Cornelius asked.

"Hermione, the fudgeman wants to talk to you." Severus said as he opened the door, and motioned for them to come in.

Hermione restrained herself from laughing at his sarcastic humor as well as Dumbledore, but Dumbledore smiled behind Cornelius as they stepped over the threshold.

Hermione walked up to Cornelius and he turned her face from side to side, then he started to slip the robe off of her shoulder. Severus then became protective and started yelling.

"Get your dirty paws off my wife!" Severus bellowed as he stepped in front of Hermione and put an arm across her body to protect her.

"I am merely checking for bruises, Severus." Cornelius said simply.

"My wife is not properly dressed for this, and neither am I. I am wondering if it will be any trouble if you could let us get dressed?" Severus bargained.

"Ok, leave your wands." Cornelius stated as he narrowed his eyes.

Severus took his wand and set it in Cornelius' hand. Then he pulled Hermione into their sleeping chambers.

"I didn't like how he touched you." Severus told her as he pulled his teaching robes off of the hanger and dressed.

"I can tell that you didn't. I'm surprised that you didn't take his head off." Hermione told him as she got dressed in a casual robe.

"Hermione, I need that.." Severus pointed at his long robes that Hermione had.

"Here you go. Sevvie." Hermione giggled.

Severus then smiled as he put his final robe on that completed his outfit.

"Now that is the snarky professor I know!" Hermione joked.

"Did you just call me snarky?" Severus asked as he started to walk towards Hermione.

Hermione then ducked out of the door and met up with the guests. Severus came out with his usual composure on.

"Well, Hermione. I am going to check to see if you are pregnant yet. If you are not at the time, I am sure that you will be soon. So if I may have permission to examine you with Severus here?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes. I would like him here." Hermione told him as she put her hand out to take his.

Severus stepped towards her hand and took it in his and held onto her as he observed the way Cornelius examined her.

"Well Severus, with this sample I am going to take it to Madam Pomfrey so that she can run the tests on it to see if it comes up positive. You two will have the results by tonight." Cornelius explained.

"Good." Hermione and Severus said in unison.

As the couple watched their guests leave, Severus turned to Hermione and whispered. " You have to come with me to the meeting tonight. It is an initiation for you and there will be a feast upon you joining." Severus reminded her.

"I didn't forget." Hermione told him.

Severus sighed as in a thank-the-god-she-didn't-forget.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP. THIS IS WHERE HERMIONE IS INITIATED. I AM ONLY FORESHADOWING INTO THE FUTURE. WELL THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND REVIEWS AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME ADVICE ON MY SECOND FANFIC. THE MUGGLE! THANK YOU AND I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT.**

Chapter 21: The initiation (Part one of the plan)

The evening came fast at Hermione and Severus. Severus was getting dressed in his death eater robes, and he walked up to Hermione in them.

"Something I didn't want you to see me in." Severus told her looking down at his feet.

"Severus, I love you for who you are. This robe or this mask does not matter, and besides I am doing this for you." Hermione told him honestly.

Severus stood in front of the long mirror and checked his appearance. Then he turned to Hermione and asked, " Are you ready?"

"Yes." Hermione sighed.

Severus then muttered a spell and they both turned invisible. Severus guided Hermione through the castle and out onto the grounds beyond the main gate. The spell then wore off, and Severus pulled her close to him and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Why here?" Hermione asked.

"Because this is where HE is hiding. Come this way, Hermione. You are to follow behind me just in case because some of the other death eaters resent you." Severus warned as he pulled her by her hand and they walked up to the main door.

Severus knocked on the door and Narcissa answered. "Hello, Severus. This is your wife?"

"Yes. She is getting initiated tonight." Severus informed her.

"I see. Welcome, Hermione." Narcissa said as she guided Hermione over the threshold.

Hermione was taken aback at how Malfoy Manor was laid out. The walls were all black with the Slytherin green edges of the wall ( the wood that comments the walls in another color.Those are slytherin green). The furniture was all black leather and the rug was green and wall to wall.

Hermione then stayed close to Severus as he moved through the crowd up to Lucius.

"Lucius." Severus said.

"Ahh, Severus. How are you doing? Where is your lovely wife at?" Lucius asked as he looked around the enormous room to try to spot her. Then he caught the top of her head in front of him.

"There you are, Hermione may I address you?" Lucius asked formally.

"Yes, it is ok. Can I address you as Lucius?" Hermione also asked.

"Yes, you may. Do tell me, are you nervous about tonight?" Lucius asked.

"Umm.. a little." Hermione rubbed her arm nervously.

"Here, take this. It will calm you down." Lucius handed Hermione a green vial.

"My wife has already taken two today. I believe she has had enough." Severus stepped into the conversation and pulled Hermione away from Lucius.

"Hermione, do not take anything from Lucius. It is usually a drug of some sort, do you understand?" Severus told her.

Hermione nodded. Then Severus kissed her as the Dark Lord himself entered the room.

"Ahh, Severus, Hermione, welcome." Voldemort hissed with formality.

"My lord." Severus bowed.

"My lord." Hermione bowed.

"I think we will be getting ready for the ceremony shortly. Are you ready to join us?" Voldemort hissed looking Hermione in her eyes.

Hermione then thought of nothing and answered, "Yes."

* * *

Voldemort then took Hermione by her hand and guided her into the ballroom where the ceremony was prepped and ready.

"Stand here my dear." Voldemort hissed pointing at a specific spot in a pentegram circle.

Hermione stood there and watched his back.

Voldemort turned around and started to trace the dark mark on her left forearm. When the drawing was complete, he muttered something in latin and her arm started to burn. Then the mark was clear on her left forearm.

"As of right now, Hermione Snape is of the inner circle with her husband Severus Snape. Narcissa, if you would get her her robes." Voldemort announced with a proud hiss.

Hermione then followed Narcissa to a room where she was sized up for the robes that the death eater's wore. She was also given a mask that was a skull.

"Welcome sister Hermione. Welcome to the brotherhood of the death eaters."

"Thank you sister Narcissa."

"Welcome, sister Hermione." A proud voice came from behind them that sounded familiar.

Hermione turned around to see the ferret, Draco Malfoy. She then responded, "Thank you Brother Draco."

"Your husband is looking for you." Draco told her.

"Thank you, Brother Draco. Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"He is waiting for you in the garden." Draco told Hermione. Then he left to join the others.

Hermione then took her robes and got dressed. Then she put on her mask and went out into the garden. Then she saw Severus in his robes and mask on.

" It is confirmed. Have you had enough to drink?" Severus asked.

"No. I think that I shouldn't be drinking anyways. I have an exam with Poppy tomorrow. She is going to give me a physical from head to toe, check me out gyn style, and do some blood work. Maybe next time." Hermione explained to him.

"Understood. Well, the ceremony is over, so if you want to we cn go home and then when the dark mark glows, all you do is touch it and you will appear in front of the dark lord like a port key." Severus explained as he pointed as his mark.

"That is interesting as to how it is done. I must know how that is made." Hermione said intrigued as to how the dark mark worked like a portkey and was yet a tatoo on her skin.

Severus chuckled.

"What's so funny, Severus?" Hermione asked as she looked up at him.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age. I had always wondered that myself and I actually got the nerve to ask him one night..." Severus started to explain.

"Oh, what did he tell you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Severus then leaned down and started to whisper, " It is done by an ancient spell he found from a book (he didn't say which one) that was a tatoo and acted like a portkey. In addition to that, it acted like a communicator to the other members. You just touch it and think of that person, then you go into their mind and talk to them like I am talking to you now." Severus told her.

"Wow. That is very awesome, Severus. So, what is it like to be a death eater?" Hermione asked tediously.

"Well, the dark lord is the master and you do whatever he says to avoid the crucio, but I have something in store for him. I want a normal life, not the one that I am cursed with. Come, let's go home." Severus ended the conversation quickly as he saw Goyle sr. approaching them.

Hermione then yawned and stumbled into Severus.

"Honey, are you ok?" Severus asked.

"I think- I had too-" Hermione then playfully passed out.

"Damn. I know she had too much now." Severus commented sarcastically.

"Brother Severus, is Sister Hermione alright?" Goyle Sr. asked as he ran up to the couple.

"I had better get her home. I- well we will see you next meeting." Severus said as he scooped Hermione in his arms.

"Yep, see you next meeting. I hope she feels better." Goyle sr. said sounding a little caring. Then he strided with pride back into the ballroom to join the rest of the brothers and sisters.

Severus walked out of the gates of malfoy Manor and he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Then he touched the plate on the column that was apart of the gate that flooed them straight to his sitting room of his private chambers.

Severus then gently set Hermione on the bed and undressed her. Then he redressed her into a beautiful pale pink lingerie slip and laid her under the covers. Then he stripped down and he put on black boxers. Then he cuddled up to Hermione and whispered, "We are home."

"Ok. I can't believe tha tis what you all do at them meetings." Hermione said in slight shock.

"I can tell you are ready for bed, so come here in your sancuary of my arms and we can sleep." Severus said as he pulled Hermione in his arms and she snuggled into his chest. Then she, as well as her husband, drifted into that long awaited land called dreamland.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Voldemort's plan goes into action

That morning, Severus awoke and warned Albus about the surprise attack. Albus took immediate action and called Harry and his wife into his chambers which was fully protected with a lot of spells. Only Albus could take them wards off that was really ancient from his family.

Albus then commanded the professors to take their positions in the castle for a case of emergency. Minerva took her gryffindors and hid them well in the gryffindor commonroom, casting all the spells and wards that she knew. Then she regrouped with the other professors in the great hall.

Severus then locked Hermione in his private quarters with all the spells and wards he could muster and then he left her where he knew she would be safe. Then he joined Albus and the others in the great hall and discussed a plan.

"No, no, Albus. That is not right, they will be coming in all directions. They will come here in the great hall because they figure that we will all assemble here, but we have them in the common rooms." Severus explained.

"How do you know this, Severus?" Madam Hooch eyed him skeptically.

"Because I am a death eater, defecting. I have a woman I love, I do not want to throw tha away. Therefore, I am repenting for what I have done by being a double spy for Albus and Lord Voldemort." Severus told her sternly and honestly.

"Now is not the time for this." Minerva said sounding aggrivated that Severus and Madam decided to have an argument over who is loyal to who.

"Silence. Madame, I fully trust Severus. Now, let's get ready for them." Albus then got into his position as well as the other professors.

Voldemort and his followers bursted into the great hall and walked in fully into the center of the ambush. He looked around for any movement.

"Dammit, I thought they would be here. According to Severus they would." Voldemort hissed angrily.

"Stupify!" The professors said in unison and for a few seconds, the death eaters couldn't do anything.

"Expelliarmus." The professors said in unison again and disarmed the death eaters.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at one of the professors and nailing a dead hit on the chest.

"Expelliarmus..Petrifucus totalus." Severus shouted as he pointed his wand at Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort was then disarmed and petrified. He looked at Severus with an evil eye. An evil eye of getting revenge on Severus for what he has done.

Severus peered around the room and noticed that all was normal. He then went up to the headmaster.

"I am going to be with my woman. I will be around if you need me to fill out a report." Severus stated.

"Ok my boy. You did the right thing. I would like for you to take this up to your room and celebrate." Albus said with a smile as he handed Severus an envelope sealed by wax. "That goes to your wife only." Albus added as Severus began to open it.

Severus then walked up to his quarters and lifted all of the wards. Then when he turned the knob, he still couldn't get in.

"Dammit." Severus muttered as he withdrew his wand from his robes. "Bombarta!" The door blew off of the frame and he saw his wife starting to hurl things at him.

"Whoa!" Severus ducked to the wall.

"Come and peek that pretty face where I can fuck it up!" Hermione shouted as she grasped onto her hairbrush and cocked it back into throwing position.

"Hermione, it's me. It's Severus. Do you want to know the password?" Severus said slowly peeking around the corner to look at her.

"There was no password you fuck!" Hermione hurled the brush at his head and it ricoched off the frame. She then realized she was out of things to throw and Severus came out from behind the wall and stood in the opening of the door.

"Now honey. You know it's me!" Severus then started to taunt her and the polyjuice potion began to wear off. She then saw Wormtail before her. She started to panic, then she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Severus then rushed to his quarters and saw Wormtail.

"Where is she?" Severus grabbed him up and slammed him against the wall.

"She's in the bathroom. I only wanted to have some fun. You will not share with a fellow brother?" Wormtail asked.

"No." Severus then dragged him out of his quarters where Minerva was patrolling the castle for loose goons.

"Here is another one." Severus said as he threw him onto the ground in front of Minerva. "I've already cleared out my commonroom and told the children in their dorms it is ok. They know not to leave until they hear the official announcement."

"Ok, Severus. You, get up you vile piece of shit!" Minerva kicked him with her wand at the ready. She then watched him as he walked towards the main entrance to be picked up.

Severus then strided to his quarters and looked for Hermione. He looked at the bathroom where the door was always open he then walked up to the door and knocked.

Hermione then gasped in fear looking at the door as to who it was. She then spoke, "Who is it?"

"Severus, honey. Open the door."

"What's the password so that I know it is really you?" Hermione asked.

_Password?_ Severus worded to himself confused. Then he had the answer for it. " There is no password, now open up or I will break it down and fuck you so damn hard you will be wining like a mule all night." Severus threatened seductively.

Hermione giggled, then she opened the door and jumped into his arms.

"I thought something happened to you.." Severus trailed off as he held her up off the floor in his arms.

"You know me." Hermione smiled.

Severus then looked around the room and saw powder every where, a brush in the entrance way, and a broken vase with water on the floor.

"Redecorating?" Severus commented sarcastically.

"Uh... throwing things was my only option. I will make up for it." Hermione winked.

"Later, perhaps. What has me curious is with this letter. I am not to open it, only you can." Severus said as he handed her the note. Then he swept smoothly around behind her and grasped her around her waist.

"Severus, calm down. You are such a devil." Hermione giggled. Then she opened the letter. "It's the results from my pregnancy test.." Hermione trailed off at the results.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: happiness

"What do they say?" Severus walked towards her, but she pressed the paper against her chest.

"I'm not going to tell you." She grinned evily.

"Really?" Severus stalked her.

Hermione backed up onto the bed and Severus climbed on top of her.

"Show me or you will pay.." Severus grinned.

Hermione then flipped the results over to show him.

_Pregnancy Test: Positive_

Severus then was so happy that he kissed Hermione passionately. Then he gripped her and rolled her on top of him.

Hermione giggled while the paper got ruffled between them. Then she laid her head on his chest as he caressed her skin with his index finger.

"If it is a son, I will name him." Severus told her.

"If it is a daughter, I will have her."

"If our child goes into Slytherin, I will get you for a week straight of naughty sex." Severus said as he touched her nose.

"If our child goes into Gryffindor, you will get no sex for a week; plus, you will be my slave for the week." Hermione told him.

"Deal." Severus grinned. Then he kissed her gently on the forehead. Never in his whole life has he felt this free. Now that Voldemort is in Azkaban rotting along with the others, he will live a peaceful life; or, at least he will try.

* * *

Some time later... 

Hermione sat up at the High table with her husband and watched as the children were being sorted into their houses.

"Heather Potter." Minerva called. Heather then sat down in the chair and the hat was placed on her head. There was a moment of silence and then the hat shouted.

"Gryffindor!"

Heather then sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Salena Snape." Minerva called out.

Salena strided with pride up to the chair and sat down. The hat was then placed on her head. Then the hat shouted.

"Slytherin!"

"Dammit." Hermione muttered.

"That's one." Severus sneered.

"Lucifer Malfoy." Minerva called.

Lucifer walked pridely up to the seat like his father. The hat didn't even have to touch because it already knew.

"Slytherin!"

"Tobias Snape." Minerva called.

Tobias strided up like his father with the same pride and attitude. Then took his seat. The hat was placed on his head. Then it thought for a few minutes. Then concluded and shouted.

"Gryffindor!"

"What?" Hermione and Severus said in unison. Then they looked at each other in disbelief that their bet was a tie.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Hermione suggested.

Severus nodded in agreement. Then he put his fist up with Hermiones.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors shoot!" They said in unison.

Hermione threw out scissors and Severus threw out rock.

"Damn." Hermione said in defeat.

"As long as you do not get your period, it will go by like a breeze."Severus whispered smoothly in her ear.

Hermione was defeated by her husband, by anyone for the first time in her life and she didn't like it at all. She then vowed to get back at him, but how. That is another story!

FIN

**A/N: I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOYED MY STORY. I THANK YOU SO EVER MUCH FOR READING IT. BUT HERE IS WHERE I DO RUN OUT OF IDEAS, THEREFORE, I STOP. PLEASE DO START TO READ MY SECOND STORY "THE MUGGLE" THAT WILL INVOLVE THE MARRIAGE LAW, BUT WITH ONE HELL OF A TWIST. YOU MUST STAY WITH IT AND BEAR WITH ME AS I LAY IT OUT. I WILL MAKE SNAPE REALLY MEAN TO A POINT WHERE YOU WILL SWEAR THAT I AM EVIL. ( BUT I AM NOT REALLY EVIL IN LIFE. I JUST HAVE ONE HELL OF AN IMAGINATION.) WELL, HAVE FUN WITH THE NEXT STORY. BYES!**


End file.
